A Love That Would Last Forever
by Fantasyfictionwriter
Summary: What would have happend if Jenny hadn't left Gibbs with a 'Dear Jethro' letter after their Paris Op finished? Would they still be together? This is my take on what should have happend between Jenny and Gibbs.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, I know I should really be working on 'Sisters Of Magic', but I have had this idea running around my head for the past few days, so I am going to have to write it ^_^, it's mainly a Jibbs story, but I will also be including bits of Tiva and McAbby as well.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't NCIS; if I did then Jenny would never have died!**

**Bit of background to the story: The date is Valentine's day 1991. Gibbs has been married 3 times already, Shannon, Diane and Sarah (I couldn't find the name of his third wife so I made it up). Shannon and Kelly have died before Gibbs went on Operation Desert Storm. He has divorced both of his other wives. Since the end of the Paris Operation with Jenny in 1988 (couldn't find a date for that so made it up) he has been made leader of his NCIS team in 1990, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby have joined the team (Kate isn't in this fic) but Jenny isn't made director till 2009. The prologue is the only chapter set in the past; I am setting the rest of the story in 2012. I will however be including flashbacks. In my story Jenny isn't sick either, but she has met Ziva before she joined NCIS.**

Prologue

There weren't many things which made Leroy Jethro Gibbs nervous. Gun battles, wars he could handle. His emotions were what let him down; especially today.

"Jethro, are you alright?" a familiar voice caused Gibbs to try to cap his shaking emotions.

"Fine Ducky."  
>"You do know that it's ok to be nervous Jethro?"<br>"Yes Ducky, I have done this three times before!"

"Well then what's to worry about?"  
>"I haven't felt like this about anyone since Shannon died."<br>"What about Diane and Sarah?"  
>"Just trying to fill the void left by Shannon and Kelly's deaths." Ducky sighed. He knew just how hard Jethro had taken the deaths of his first wife and daughter. Mike Francis stood up to join Ducky and his probie.<p>

"Probie, you will always love Shannon and Kelly, god knows you went to pieces after they died, but now you have been given a second chance at love, or more appropriately a fourth chance!" Laughter erupted from the three men.

"Don't screw this one up; she's a very special woman."

"I know boss, I know." Gibbs allowed his mind to flashback to the first time he met his future wife. They were meeting each other for the first time a week before they were due to work an undercover operation together. She looked just as beautiful then as she did now. Her hair fell down her back and shimmered in the light, her bright blue eyes dazzled him, and her personality? Gibbs had never met anyone he was more in sink with.

His mind continued to drift back to their first meeting. They had met at headquarters to make sure they knew what was expected of them. Gibbs hadn't been happy. He had just arrived back from his tour of Operation Desert Storm, when he was told that he had been selected to take part in the mission, with a new agent. This had made Gibbs even madder. Not only was he tired and looking forward to spending sometime working on his boat, but he would now have to work with a new inexperienced agent who probably worked exactly to the book. He couldn't have been further from the truth. Ducky had met the woman before hand, by order of the Sec Nav as he would also be working the operation with them. This had cheered Gibbs up a little bit; at least he would be working with his old friend. Ducky had told him that this agent wasn't anything like he ever seen before. She was head-strong and confident, but at the same time was eager to learn. This had made Gibbs keener to meet his new partner, and when they had met, he hadn't been disappointed. She was everything Ducky had told him and more.

Gibbs was interrupted from his dream by Mike tapping his shoulder.

"Here we go." The three men turned to face the woman walking towards them. Her long red hair was pulled up onto her head in a bun, her eyes sparkled like millions of tiny little diamonds, and her dress, Gibbs had never seen anything so beautiful. The snow white strapless dress fell to her ankles, showing off the curves of her body that Gibbs loved so much. Her small but perfectly formed bump neatly on display for the entire world to see. Gibbs held his breath; she had never looked so beautiful. Gibbs watched with anticipation as she came closer and closer until she was within touching distance. Passing the bouquet of flowers to her best friend and maid of honour Ziva David, she turned to face Gibbs.

"Please everyone take your seats." Ducky, Mike and Ziva sat down.

"Ready?"

"Always Jethro." Gibbs still couldn't believe it was all real. He was marrying the woman he loved, they were going to have a baby together in just over 5 months; his life couldn't be more perfect.

"Lady and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Leroy Jethro Gibbs do you take Jennifer Catherine Shepard to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
>"I do."<br>"And Jennifer Catherine Shepard, do you take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
>"I do."<br>"Does anyone here have a reason why these two people should not be wed, if so speak now or forever hold their peace." Silence filled the room.

"The by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Gibbs took Jenny in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. Jenny slipped her arms around his neck and kissed back with just as much passion. Applause came from the three guests.

"I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs."  
>"I love you too Jennifer Catherine Gibbs."<p>

**There we go, I hope you have enjoyed my story, please leave a review and I hope to post another chapter soon, and sorry the background to the chapter was so long, I kinda got carried away ^_^**

**Beth **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi all, here's the first chapter of my new story. Not too sure yet where this story is going to be heading, but bear with me. Enjoy!**

**Just a quick shout out to Left my heart in Paris and jag389, thanks for the reviews ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't NCIS; if I did then Jenny would never have died! If you need more info on the background to the story see the massive paragraph (sorry) at the beginning of the prologue.**

Chapter 1

"Sophie, Erin hurry up you're going to be late for school!" Jenny Gibbs' voice bellowed up the stairs to her twin daughters. Both she and her husband couldn't understand why the girls took so long to wake up in the mornings. Both Jenny and Jethro had been getting up early for work for years, so waking up at the crack of dawn was like second nature to them. Their son Christopher seemed to have no problem with it either.

"Alright, we're up!" Sophie bellowed back down to her mother.

Jenny walked in the kitchen to see her husband sitting quietly at the table sipping his coffee. He smiled when he noticed Jenny standing in the doorway.

"Don't be too hard on them. I remember someone else who didn't like to get up early when we were in Paris!"

"Probably because you kept me awake most of the night Jethro!" Jenny narrowed her eyes at him in a playful way, which indicated to Gibbs that his wife blamed him entirely.

"I didn't hear you complaining very much Jen." He slipped over to her and put his arms round her waist pulling her close before whispering in her ear, "You kept encouraging me, if I remember rightly."

"Oh shut up." Jenny laughed at her husband before kissing him fully on the lips. Her arms slid behind him pulling his head closer to hers, her finger getting tangled in soft silver hair. Gibbs looked into her eyes which appeared to be drowning in a sea of pleasure.

"Oh yuck, MUM DAD!" Sophie and Erin had made their way downstairs to see both their parents sucking each others faces off, as they like to put it, in the kitchen doorway. Gibbs and Jenny pulled apart slowly, just to annoy the girls.

"That's disgusting." Sophie said as she slipped into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I agree twin." Erin followed and picked another apple from the bowl. "You shouldn't do that sort of thing in public!"

"Er I hardly class the kitchen public young lady." Gibbs scolded his daughters. He went back to sipping his coffee. Jenny just laughed and began pulling her long hair into a ponytail. Gibbs had always liked her hair long. To annoy him she had once mentioned about dying it blonde and getting a bob cut, he didn't speak to her for the rest of the day. She chuckled at the memory.

"Mum, can you help?" Erin was holding out a soft green hair brush and hair band. Jenny took both and began to help her daughter put her hair into a long ponytail.

The twins were identical in every way. Their long dark red hair fell just short of there shoulders and the green of their eyes sparkled. They both shared the same personality and dreams, both girls wanted to follow their parents into the navy. However Sophie wanted to become a Naval Investigator like Gibbs, and Erin a Naval officer like Jenny's father and her brother. The couple's only son Christopher had joined the navy as soon as he left school. He was currently stationed a naval base near to the house. He worked as a navy commander on submarines.

Just as Jenny had finished tying Erin's hair in a ponytail, Christopher walked into the kitchen in full navy gear.

"Very nice Chris, where you off to?"

"More like, what's the woman look this time twin?" Sophie high fived her sister.

"Very funny, I'm tempted not to drive you to school now. Hey mum."

"Hey Chris, why are you in full uniform anyway."

"Inspection today, we're required to be in full uniform. And if you must know Soph, I'm still dating Emily."

"Well I think you look very nice, darling, don't you think so Jethro."

"I think we're all going to be late at this rate. Mornin' son."

"Mornin' dad. Come on then Tweedledum and Tweedledummer!" The girls grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"Hey dad, you working on the boat tonight?" Sophie called.

"Probably, if you wanna help." All 3 of Gibbs and Jenny's children had inherited their father's love of boats, which left Jenny a bit of peace and quiet to get her paperwork done.

"Come on your gonna be late. Christopher, you're still ok to pick them up this afternoon?"

"Sure mum, it 4:30 right girls, you've got some club till then haven't you?" Sophie and Erin nodded. The girls and Christopher pilled into his small car. After waving the kids goodbye, Gibbs pulled Jenny into his arms for a long and passionate kiss. Jenny pulled away first.

"Come on, we've got work to do."

"I miss not being able to hold your hand when we get to work."  
>"I know, I miss it too, but we can't let the Agency know about us, you know that. I'm mean come on; we've been married 21 years, and we've been hiding our relationship for longer than that."<p>

"I know. I just hate the fact that in the eyes of the SecNav we can't be together. I suppose that's what makes us being together all the better." Gibbs kissed his wife again before climbing into his car. Jenny slipped into her car, and they both drove of towards NCIS.

Surprisingly Gibbs and Jenny weren't the last to arrive. Jenny's assistant Cynthia was sitting behind her desk when Jenny arrived, and Special Agent Tim McGee was also behind his desk. Soon after Gibbs arrived special agent Ziva David arrived followed shortly by Tony DiNozzo.

"Mornin' Boss."

"Mornin' DiNozzo. What time do you and Ziva call this?"

"It's my fault that we're late Gibbs." Ziva spoke up, "My car broke down this morning and I had to call Tony to get him to pick me up."

"Sorry Boss."

"You get your car fixed Ziva?"

"I've got a mechanic looking at it today."

"Good. Now maybe we can start getting some work done, McGee has got through nearly half of his work already by the looks of things."

"Nice going McGeek." Tony said sarcastically. McGee ignored him.

They'd been working for about an hour when a bubbly and bouncy Goth appeared in the lift.

"Morning!" A chorus of 'Morning' greeted Abby.

"What can I do for you Abs?"

"Oh nothing Gibbs, I've just got all my babies running tests at the moment so I'm kinda stuck for something to do." Just then Gibbs phone ran, he stared at it.

"Dam technology. Gibbs" he barked down the phone, after a minute or two he ended the call.

"Get your gear; we've got a body at Quantico. Tony gas the truck, Ziva get Ducky and Palmer." They scampered off, Abby frowned.

"What's the matter Abs?" McGee asked.

"Well, you guys get to go to a body, and I'm stuck here with nothing to do!" Gibbs turned to the Goth.

"How long are those tests gonna take?"  
>"Well the shortest is probably gonna take 4 hours so…" Gibbs threw her an NCIS cap; Abby stuck it on her head. You could see the two bumps where her pigtails were.<p>

"I'll tell the Director your coming with us."  
>"Really! Thanks Gibbs." Abby practically dragged McGee to the lift. Gibbs chuckled and ascended the stairs. He didn't bother knocking on the door.<p>

'Nothing new then!' Cynthia thought.

"Director, Abby's coming to a crime scene with us; all her tests are running so she's got nothing to do."

"Fine. See you when you get back." Jenny smiled up at her husband, he smiled back.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer were all waiting for Gibbs by the truck.

"So is this your first time in the field Abigail?"

"Nope, Gibbs took me to one last summer Ducky while you were at some conference."

"Oh yes, the Medical Conference in London, what fun that was. Did you know that the conference has been held in nearly every city in the world?"

"Sounds interesting Duck, Tony keys!" Tony threw Gibbs the keys, and jumped in front of Ziva.

"You and me in front then Ziva?"

"No DiNozzo, Abby and Ziva are in the front, you're in the back with McGee, Ducky and Palmer."

"Yes boss."

Abby and Ziva high fived each other and climbed in the front.

"Don't worry Tony, there's always next time!"

The ride to the crime scene was peaceful, well aside from Tony's movie quoting. Gibbs made a mental note to head slap him when they got out. Finally they pulled up outside the navy Base, and Gibbs flashed his badge. The guard let them in.

"And that is why The Lord of the Rings trilogy, is so good."

"Finished DiNozzo?"  
>"Yes boss."<br>"Good." *Slap*

"Thanks boss."

"Special Agent Gibbs, I'm Lieutenant Commander Davis, the body's over here."

"Lead the way Lieutenant."

"We believe the body to be of Petty Officer Joe Martin." The Lieutenant said.

As they were walking towards the body, Gibbs spotted Christopher's car.

"Do you have an inspection today Lieutenant?"  
>"Yes sir, inspection starts at 11, which is why we want this cleared up as quickly and efficiently as possible."<p>

"On my terms I believe Lieutenant?"

"Of course sir."

"Good, then step back please. He's all yours Duck."  
>"Thank you Jethro." Ducky and Palmer began to examine the body of the Naval Office on the ground.<br>"Well, I can tell you a probable cause of death Jethro!" Ducky pointed to the metal pole which was impaled in the officer's heart.

"Ok, Tony sketching, McGee photos, Ziva bag and tag, Abby you're with me."  
>"Yes sir."<br>"Abby don't call me sir."  
>"Ok, yes Ma'am." Gibbs glanced at Abby, she chuckled.<p>

"Lieutenant, who found the body?"

"Oh that would be Petty officer Warren Andrews, he's over their sir."  
>"Thanks, Abby." Gibbs and Abby wandered over to Petty officer Andrews.<p>

He was a tall man in his late 20's with short brown hair.  
>"Petty Officer Warren Andrews?"<br>"Sir!" The officer stood to attention.

"At ease petty officer. I'm Special Agent Gibbs, and this is Abigail Scuito, we need to ask you some questions about your buddy over there."

"Hi." Abby said.

"Ma'am."

"How well did you know Petty Officer Martin?"  
>"He was my best friend sir. We've known each other since we were kids, we both joined the navy together and we've been sharing a house for about a month. Joe broke up with his girlfriend so I said he could move in with me till he found a place of his own."<p>

"What was the girlfriend's name?"  
>"Georgia, Georgia Francis, she's a nurse at the local hospital."<p>

Gibbs and Abby questioned Petty Officer Andrews (well Gibbs did, Abby just stood there,) for a few more minutes before letting him go. Petty Officer Andrews had turned and began to walk away when he turned back to Gibbs.

"Sir, do you know Commander Christopher Gibbs?"

"Yes he's my son."

"Oh, so your Chris's dad, he always talks about you. He really looks up to you."

With that he walked off back towards the main yard.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed.  
>"What?"<p>

"You never said you have a son."  
>"Hey Gibbs has a son?" Tony chirped up.<p>

"Don't you have work to do DiNozzo?"  
>"Just finished boss."<p>

"Well then help Ziva bag and tag!"  
>"Yes boss"<p>

"Gibbs, you never said you had son, what's he like?"  
>"A bit like me really, he likes boats yet he's a navy commander on a submarine."<br>"How old is he?"  
>"21."<p>

"Have you got a picture?"  
>"Sure." Gibbs took his wallet out of his back pocket and showed Abby the photo of Christopher at his graduation day.<p>

"He graduated a year early and then went straight into the navy. He made commander 6 months ago."

"Aww, daddy Gibbs!" Gibbs smiled, he could never get angry with Abby, but he made a mental note to tell Jenny not to show Abby the photo of the kids she had in a locket round her neck.

"Come on you lot, we've go work to be doing."

**There we go told you I had no clue where this is going! ^_^**

**I'm thinking of getting Abby to find out about Gibbs and Jenny first and then everyone else kinda finds out too, but I'm not sure how Abby should find out, any ideas?**

**Please leave a review they make me very happy!  
>Beth ^_^<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi all, so sorry that this has taken me so long to post, school work kept getting in the way :( **

**Anyway here is chapter 2 enjoy**

Chapter 2

Team Gibbs sweeped the crime scene for prints, took pictures and took statements from the officers who knew the deceased. From what knowledge they could gather Petty Officer Joe Martin was a well liked man, whom nobody could hold a grudge against. Abby thoroughly enjoyed her time as a field agent, and Gibbs promised to take her to crime scenes more often. Although she was a forensic scientist, Abby was a very good field agent and picked up on a lot of Gibbs' techniques very quickly. Although for most of the morning, Abby kept asking Gibbs about Chris.

"So why didn't you tell us you have a son Gibbs?"

"Nobody asked Abby, now come on we need to get back."

Sulkily Abby climbed into the back of the truck with Ziva. Ducky and Palmer had already gone back with the body, and Tony and McGee were in the front with Gibbs. Before they got in Gibbs walked up to Tony and head slapped him.

"Ow boss what did I do?"

"That is so you won't go on about your movies again on the way back." Everyone laughed at Tony's misfortune.

"McGee, on the way back if DiNozzo starts going on about films again, you have my permission to head slap him." Gibbs hopped back into the truck; Tony gave McGee a glare which made Tim decide to put Tony in the middle seat next to Gibbs.

Thanks to Gibbs' rant before they left, the ride back to NCIS was a quiet one; all that could be heard was Abby asking Ziva questions about former crime scenes, with occasional input from the boys. As soon as they arrived back, Abby thanked the team before heading down to her lab to check on her tests. Before heading down she slipped up to the director's office to let her know that she was back. Cynthia was sitting at her desk when Abby appeared.

"Is the director in her office?"  
>"Yes, she's free go right in Abby." Abby smiled at Cynthia and walked to the door.<p>

Jenny was sitting in her office fiddling with the locket she wore round her neck. Gibbs had bought if for her the first mother's day after Sophie and Erin were born. She could still remember the look on Christopher's face when she told him she loved the locket. Since that day she had never taken it off, it always hung round her neck. She loved her children dearly, but if the Sec Nav ever found out about her relationship with Jethro, then she could possibly loose her job. Many years ago, she would have done anything to keep her job safe, part of her five point plan. But now as she looked back, her five point plan had gone completely out the window when she met Jethro. Falling in love, marrying and having children with her boss was defiantly not in her plan, but she wouldn't have changed anything for the world. Jethro, Christopher, Sophie and Erin meant the world to Jenny; and nobody could ever take their places. Of course her father would always be in her heart, as would Kelly and Shannon. When Jethro proposed to her, she decided that it was time to come clean to him about her father, to her surprise Jethro had completely understood, and he told her about Shannon and Kelly. All three of their children knew about their half sister and their grandfather, and how much Jenny and Gibbs had fought to get revenge for their deaths, however only Jenny knew that Gibbs had killed the man who had killed his family.

"Director?" Abby poked her head around the door to see Jenny sitting behind her desk with something gold in her hands.

"Hello Abby, what can I do for you?" Abby slipped into the room.

"Just thought I should let you know that I'm back, as well as team Gibbs and Ducky and Palmer."

"Thank you Abby." Abby suddenly realised that it was a locket which the Director had been playing with when she arrived.

"That's a pretty necklace." Abby pointed to the locket hanging round Jenny's neck.

"Thank you, it was a present bought for me years ago."

"Does it hold any pictures?"

"Yes, one of each of my children."

"I didn't know you had children, how many?"  
>"Three, one son and twin daughters."<p>

"Aww cute." Abby wandered round to the Director's side and looked at the pictures in the locket. She stared. The girls looked just like Jenny long red hair and bright green eyes, but the young man in the marine uniform stared out at Abby. It was the same man from the photograph in Gibbs' wallet.

"Abby are you alright, you've gone very pale."

"I'm fine," Abby drew her gaze away from the locket and looked at Jenny; her face was filled with concern.

"I should go back to my lab, sorry mummy."

"Mummy?" Abby looked horrified, she knew she shouldn't have let her pet name for the Director slip out, now she was going to get it.

"Yes since you and Gibbs are like the mother and father of the group I call you mummy and daddy. Ducky's like the dysfunctional grandfather and me, Ziva, Tony and Timmy are like the children. Palmer and Cynthia too, but there kinda more of cousins." Jenny smiled.

"Well then daughter, I suggest you head down to your lab before your daddy gets there." Abby smiled and left the room.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. Her real children saw Ducky as a dysfunctional grandfather, Mike also, and Ziva was like a big sister/cool aunt. Just as Jenny's laughing subsided Gibbs entered the room.

"Abby's already told me you're back Jethro."

"That wasn't why I needed to see you. The officer who found the body recognised me as Christopher's father, and Abby heard."

"What's so bad about Abby knowing that you have a son?"

"I showed her the photo I have in my wallet, not the one of the girls and Chris, the one of him at his graduation day."

"Ah, we may have a problem."

"Please tell me you didn't show her your locket."

"She saw it when she came up, she saw the picture of Chris and the girls." Gibbs ran a hand through his hair a look of sadness appeared on his face; Jenny had only ever seen that look once before, when he talked about Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

"Jethro, you need to talk to her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'll go now."  
>"Oh and you'll never guess what Abby calls us, Mummy and Daddy." Gibbs looked confused.<p>

"Apparently she sees us as a married couple and herself, Tony, McGee and Ziva as the children, Ducky as the grandfather and Cynthia and Palmer as cousins." Gibbs laughed before slipping out of the room to head to Abby's lab, leaving a worried Jenny behind in her office.

Abby sat in front of her computer with a profile on the screen in front of her; just as Gibbs entered the room. He saw the computer screen and knew he was too late.

"Abby"

"This is him, your son Gibbs."

"Yes Abby that's Christopher."

"But he's also the Director's son. Why didn't you say anything Gibbs?" Abby was on the verge of tears. Gibbs had never kept such a huge secret from her, the whole team knew about his first wife and daughter.

"So does that mean that the Director's daughters are…" Abby trailed off when she saw Gibbs nodding solemnly. She picked up Bert from his shelf and went into her back room. Gibbs deleted the profile and followed Abby.

"Abs, listen to me. There is a good reason why I never told anyone about Christopher, Sophie and Erin, or Jenny." Abby looked up into Gibbs blue eyes, her own filled with a salty lake of tears.

"Abs," Gibbs pulled her into a hug, "When Jenny and I first met she was assigned to be my partner, I was chosen to train her, and I did. Eventually we went on a classified operation where we became more than just partners from work. Abby, if the Sec-Nav knew about mine and Jenny's relationship then we would have both been kicked of NCIS. By keeping 'us' a secret we both kept our jobs, and got to be together at the same time. Abs?"

Abby looked into Gibbs face and saw that he truly meant every word he was saying.

"You really love her don't you."  
>"With all my heart Abby. There is never going to be anyone like her." A slow smile crept over Abby's face.<p>

"Does anyone else know?"  
>"Only Ducky, Mike Franks…" Gibbs hesitated before adding, "and Ziva."<p>

"Ziva! Why does she know?"

"Abby" Gibbs stern voice caused Abby to stop her rant. "Ziva and Jenny were partners years ago, before we had Christopher. Ziva and Jenny have become each others closest confident. You're still my favourite." Abby beamed a huge smile and gave Gibbs a huge hug.

"Abby you can't tell anyone, not even Tim."

Abby saluted Gibbs. He saluted back.

"Of course Sir."  
>"Abby, what have I said about calling me Sir, you may still be my favourite but if you carry on calling me Sir then I will head slap you." Abby nodded in agreement and slipped back to her work, and switching on her stereo.<p>

"I will call you when I have something Gibbs."

Later that night Gibbs and Jenny were cuddled up in bed. Sophie and Erin had gone to bed hours ago, and Christopher had gone to bed just after the twins. Although he could get his own house on the base, Chris preferred to live at home still to be close to his family.

"Now that Abby knows it's only going to be a matter of time before everyone else finds out Jethro."  
>"I know, I made Abby swear not to tell anyone, I don't think she will be some things have a way of slipping out when it comes to Abby." Jenny moved closer to her husband and snuggled further into his arms.<p>

"Maybe it is the right time to start telling people about us. I mean now Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Mike all know, that only leaves Tim, Tony, Palmer and Cynthia."

"I know." Gibbs sighed. He loved Jenny and he knew that she was right, but still how were they going to tell the team that they had been married for 21 years without anyone guessing?

"Jen it's late. Lets sleep on it and discuss this better over the weekend. You've got the time off and so have I, then we can maybe tell the team next week."  
>"Good idea. Night Jethro"<p>

"Night Jen"

**There we go another chapter; sorry it has taken so long. Hope everyone likes it ^_^ please read and review, it means a lot to me**


	4. Chapter 3

**So sorry that it has been so long since I posted, school work and exams got in the way, but I should be having more free time now as everything is coming to an end for this school year, so I will be writing and posting more, promise. **

**This chapter will contain hints of Tiva, for all you Tiva fans, anyway, enough from me, enjoy the chapter, ^_^**

Chapter 3

It had been 3 weeks since Abby had found out about Jenny and Gibbs. The case had been solved, and for once Tony had been right. The killer had been the Petty Officer's girlfriend who was horrified when she had been dumped because he wanted to concentrate on his career. She had been overcome with anger after drinking a little too much, and stabbed him in the heart with a metal pole she found at the Naval base. Just as she had promised Abby had kept quiet about Gibbs and Jenny, telling nobody, not even Tim. This did nothing for Jenny and Gibbs though. They were both terrified of something happening which would mean there secret would be revealed. They had also decided to tell the rest of the team the truth. After all, it wasn't fair for Abby, Ziva and Ducky to know and not the others.

Jenny was sitting in her study one evening working on paperwork, when there was a knock on the door. She lifted her head to see Ziva pocking her head around the door.

"Hi Ziva, come in." Ziva pushed open the door and slid inside, before shutting the door behind her.

"Shalom Jenny, I need to talk to you about something." Jenny put down her pen and took off her glasses and looked up at her Israeli friend. A sense of mystery and panic could be seen in Ziva's eyes. Jenny had never seen her friend look this way before.

"What's the problem? Do you need anything?"

"No, just someone to talk to, and I know that if I went to Gibbs, he would start quoting the rules to me." Jenny laughed, as much as she loved her husband and his rules, some were a little out dated. Rule 12 for example had been completely thrown out of the window.

Gibbs was down in the basement with his children sanding the boat. Erin nudged his arm and glared at him.

"Dad! That's the 4th time I've called you, anyone in there?" She stood on tip-toes and knocked her father's head with her knuckles. Gibbs grabbed her wrist and held it tight.

"Sorry Dad."

"You're too much like your mother, you know that." Gibbs laughed. Erin had defiantly inherited her mother's temper and knack for yelling at him. Just then Sophie rose from her seat and walked towards the stairs.

"Where you going Soph?" Chris asked.

"Thought I heard the doorbell, back in a minute." Sophie bolted up the stairs to the front door. Gibbs turned his attention back to his youngest daughter.

"What did you want sweetie?"

"I wanted to know when we could meet Abby and the rest of your team, they sound really cool, and maybe Tim could help me with some computer stuff." Erin was the technological one of the family. She was forever typing away on her laptop trying to make things go faster or playing a game with people from all over the world. As much as Sophie enjoyed her laptop, she was more interested in reading and her side of the room was always littered with books and magazines.

"Maybe he could. And about meeting the team, I don't know. I'll talk to your mother and maybe we can sort something out, but I'm not promising anything." Erin hugged her father before going back to the boat and grabbing her sand block.

Sophie appeared not long after saying that she had been right, it was Ziva at the door and she had wanted to talk to mum. Gibbs chuckled, Ziva and Jenny could talk for hours if they were left alone, he left the kids working on the boat and went to order pizza for tea.

Pizza night was a tradition in the Gibbs house. Every Friday night Gibbs would order two pepperoni, one BBQ chicken and one cheese and tomato pizzas for dinner for the whole family. After replacing the phone, Gibbs slipped to his wife's study and knocked on the door. The hushed tones of Jenny and Ziva stopped, and a familiar voice called out, "Come in." Gibbs pushed open the door and smiled at his wife and guest.

"Hey Ziva, Jen I just ordered the pizza, should be here in about 20 minutes. Ziva do you want to stay for pizza?"

"If there's enough for everyone, that'd be great thanks."

"Sure, Sophie and Erin never eat that much anyway, me and Chris eat most of it." Ziva laughed. Jenny nodded her head towards Ziva, an indication of an important conversation. Gibbs nodded back and excused himself, telling Jenny that if she needed him he would be in the basement with the kids.

"Sorry about that Ziva, anyway you were saying?" Ziva sipped the drink Jenny had been kind enough to pour for her.  
>"I don't know what to do? Most of the time he annoys the life out of me, but some of the time he can actually be quiet sweet and caring. It's like he's got a slipped personality."<p>

"Split personality."

"Sorry, how do you and Gibbs do it? You work with each other everyday and yet neither of you have killed the other." Jenny laughed.

"There have been time's Ziva, we have been close to it, but we just remember that despite everything that happens at work, we love each other. And to be completely honest that's all that really matters. Do you love him?"

Ziva sighed. She knew she had been in love with him since he admitted he couldn't live without her when he came to rescue her from Somalia.

"Yes, I think I do." Jenny looked at her friend.

"Then there's your answer. What about him, does he feel the same?"

"I have no idea. I think he feels something, but I don't know what."

"MUM! Pizza's here!" Chris's voice called up the stairs. Jenny stood and motioned for Ziva to follow, she took the empty glasses in her hands and she walked towards the door.

"I think that you just need to tell him, in fact I'm sure he likes you to."

"Really?"

"Really."

Later that night Jenny and Gibbs sat in the living room sipping bourbon gazing into the fire.

"They want to meet the team Jen."

"I know Jethro; I don't think we can put this off for any longer, we need to introduce the team to them." Jenny snuggled up close to her husband.

"You know what that means though; Sec-Nav will need to know."  
>"Does he have to know? I mean Ducky, Ziva and Abby have kept it quiet enough, I think if we swore the others to secrecy we'd be ok." Jenny looked up into the bright blue eyes of the love of her life.<p>

"Are you asking me to lie to the Sec-Nav?" She asked her husband with a sly smile.

"Not lie, just withhold the truth." Jenny laughed.

"That's exactly the same thing Jethro and you know it." Gibbs pulled Jenny as close as he could without hurting her, she snuggled close.

"Ok so maybe it is, but it's still a good idea."

"I'll think about it, anyway how about asking the team over for dinner next Friday? We could still have pizza night; I'm sure Tony would be overjoyed." Gibbs chuckled; his Senior Agent did have a soft spot for pizza, just like Gibbs and his boats.

"Sounds good to me, I'll tell Tony, Ziva and Tim you can invite Ducky, Palmer and Abby."

"What do I say though, 'come round to mine for dinner, by the way Gibbs lives at my house?' That's not going to work Jethro." Gibbs glared at Jenny, she glared back.

"Ok, how about you invite Abby, Ducky and Ziva as they all know about us, and I'll do the others."

"Including Palmer and Cynthia?"  
>"You can invite Cynthia." Jenny laughed.<p>

The following Monday later Abby was sitting in her lab awaiting Gibbs. She had just found a DNA strand on a hair which had been discovered at their latest crime scene, and knew that Gibbs would soon arrive. However instead of the usual silence with preceded Gibbs entry to her lab, she heard the sound of heels. Abby turned her head as Jenny entered the lab and smiled at the forensic technician.

"Morning" Abby said brightly.

"Morning Abby, are you waiting for Jethro?"

"Yep, I found a DNA strand on the hair that Ziva discovered at the crime scene earlier."

"Any hits?"  
>"Yep, out dead guys brother."<p>

"Good work Abs." Gibbs walked into the room carrying Abby's daily Caff-Pow, which Abby grabbed with glee.

"Thank you Gibbs, and the gun that was found at the crime scene was defiantly the murder weapon, the bullet Ducky pulled matched bullets I test fired from the gun."

"Any hits on the gun registration?"

"Yes it was stolen from a Kevin Anderson, three weeks ago, and there were no prints on the gun Gibbs."

"Good work anyway Abs, see you later. Jen you asked them about Friday yet?"  
>"Just about to." Gibbs left the lab and Abby soon heard the ding of the elevator as he headed back to the Bull-Pen.<p>

"What about Friday?" Abby asked Jenny.

"We wanted to know if you were free. We think it's about time you all met the kids." Abby squealed and hugged Jenny tighter than she had ever hugged anyone before.

"Yippee, I will defiantly be there to meet the Gibblets!" Jenny laughed.

Tony and McGee were standing looking at the plasma screen puzzled over their latest case.

"What I'm not getting is how the body was moved from the crime scene? There were no tyre tracks and the body was too heavy to be able to be moved."

"Maybe there was more than one killer?"  
>"Maybe?" Gibbs questioned, "I hope you've got more than just maybes." Tony and McGee glanced at each other before rushing to their desks.<p>

"Erm, Petty Officer Johnson was defiantly not killed at the crime scene, and we have still got no idea how the body was moved." Gibbs looked at his agents with the Gibbs glare.

"I am still trying to access his phone records and credit cards boss." Gibbs glanced over at McGee.

"Well get it quicker."

"Yes boss." Gibbs took in a deep breath before continuing.

"What are you two doing on Friday?"  
>Tony and Tim looked at each other, puzzled expressions on their faces.<p>

"Erm nothing probably boss, why?"

"Dinner at mine, Friday night. Pizza ok?" Tony's puzzled expression lightened at the sound of pizza.

"Pizza's fine boss, but…"

"Don't ask why DiNozzo, just be there."

Later than night Gibbs and Jenny were in bed snuggled close.

"I invited DiNozzo, McGee and Palmer over. Palmer was very surprised to receive his invitation I might add." Jenny laughed.

"Well Abby, Ziva and Ducky think it's about time that everyone met the 'Gibblets' as Abby calls them. And Cynthia would love to come for dinner." Gibbs laughed; he knew the twins would love Abby, and being called the 'Gibblets' for that fact. Jenny snuggled in closer to her husband and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Jen, everything is going to be fine, I promise," Gibbs kissed the top of her head, "I won't let anyone hurt you or the kids, I promise."

"I know you will Jethro," Jenny replied. "Just don't go getting yourself killed in the process."

**So there we are another chapter, sorry again at how long it has taken. Please read and review, it means a lot to me.**

**Beth ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that it has been so long since I posted. School work, combined with job searching and writer's block has kept me busy for ages, but I have finally finished my summer homework and I have got an interview for a job, which I hope to get, so I now have more free time. So enjoy the latest chapter and thank you for being patient with me. **

Chapter 4

Friday came quicker than both Jenny and Gibbs would have liked. Abby had been talking about it all week, in fact Gibbs was sure that she would have accidently let something slip. But Abby was true to her word and she never slipped up once. The case they had been working on all week was finally drawing to a close, their suspect had confessed and all that was left was paperwork. Gibbs was very glad that they only had 2 more hours left of the day; the whole building knew just how much Special Agent Gibbs hated paperwork.

Jenny was pleasantly surprised to find she had no work left to sign off on until Gibbs and his team finished there work, but Jenny was planning to collect it all up and sign it over the weekend. She left MTAC after finishing up an operation, only to be spotted by Gibbs. She nodded in his direction, which he took as his cue to move. He joined her in the elevator.

"Going to see Abby?" Jenny nodded.  
>"I thought she deserved a little present for keeping our secret. I can only guess how bad it must have been for her." Gibbs understood completely where Jenny was coming from. He knew that Abby hated keeping secrets from people, and he also knew she hated it when people kept secrets from her. The elevator doors pinged open.<p>

"Hey Abs" Abby turned from her inner office as she heard Gibbs's voice calling her.

"Hey Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not aloud to visit now?!"

"Of course you are, your Gibbs. I meant why are you here? I don't have anything for you, do I?"

"No Abby, but we have something for you." Abby squealed.

"I love surprises! Unless there bad surprises, I don't like those. I had once where…" Gibbs flashed her his famous glare.

"Abs, you're rambling."

"Sorry Gibbs." Abby hung her head. Jenny spoke first.

"We just wanted to let you know how much we appreciate you not letting it slip to others about the 'Gibblets'." Abby beamed.

"By the way Sophie and Erin love the nickname." Abby beamed even more.

"So as a treat, we got you this." Jenny pulled a card from her pocket and handed it to Abby. She opened it and screamed.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She squeezed Gibbs and Jenny into a hug.

"I told you she'd love it." Jenny laughed.

"I didn't doubt that. It just have you got any idea how hyper she is going to be now she has a years supply of Caff-Pow at her disposal?!"

"Not as bad as Erin I'm guessing." Abby stopped dead.

"Your daughter likes Caff-Pow?"

"She loves the stuff. Sophie not so much; she got Gibbs taste in coffee." Jenny said smiling at her husband.

"I love them even more!"

"Love who Abby?" McGee said as he entered Abby's lab.

"Brain Matter" Abby said immediately. Gibbs looked at her, glad his back was to McGee, so he couldn't see Gibbs's expression. Abby signed 'I got this one' and launched into a well rehearsed speech about Brain Matter. Jenny and Gibbs left her to it.

"Oh McGee, be at mine for 7 tonight." McGee nodded and Abby quickly took him back into her conversation.

"That was close." Jenny said as she flicked the switch in the elevator.

"I know, not long now though, just a few more hours." Said Gibbs looking at his watch.  
>"What time did you tell Cynthia, Ziva and Abby to get to yours?"<p>

"I told Ziva she could come over about 6, help get the twin calmed down, and told Abby to come at half 6. Thought she should meet the kids first, give her time to calm down before the others arrived. I'll tell Cynthia about 7." Gibbs smiled at Jenny.

"Come here." He said and hugged her close.

"Are we doing the right thing?" She asked.

"Of course Jen." He kissed her forehead, before moving to her lips. She responded and soon she had been pushed up against the wall of the elevator. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"Nice to know that I still have that effect on you." She said smiling. She moved her hand to wipe her lipstick from the corner of his cheek. Gibbs kissed her hand.

"Come on, your team will be wondering where you are." Gibbs smiled and giving Jenny one last kiss, he flicked the switch and the doors opened at his floor. Jenny carried on to her office.

"Cynthia, are you still ok for tonight?"

"Yes, what time would you like me?"

"About 7, if that's ok. You know my address don't you?" Cynthia nodded.

Ziva arrived at 6 o'clock dead on. Erin answered the door.

"Shalom Aunt Zi"

"Shalom Erin, where is everyone?"

"Sophie's in our room getting changed, Christopher's running late, something came up at the base, Dad's working on the boat, and Mum's in the shower." Ziva nodded and Erin moved over to let her in.

"Hey Gibbs, need a hand with that?" Gibbs was trying to turn the bottom of the boat over so he could work on the inside. He nodded and Ziva took the other end of the boat.

"Ziva, thought I heard the door bell."

"Shalom Jenny." Jenny looked at her friend. She was wearing jeans and a white blouse, and had her trusty running shoes on her feet; her hair was loose trailing down her back. Just then the front door opened.

"It's only me!" called Christopher.

"Basement Chris!" Gibbs called.

"Sorry I'm late. Command meeting ran over time. Boring as hell they are."

"I know what you mean. My 'ass-kissing' sessions as your father calls them, are utter hell." The group laughed.

"What did I miss?" said Sophie appearing at the top of the basement stairs. She was wearing her favourite black jeans, white top and her denim waistcoat. She had stuck to simple make-up; concealer and powder, and had her slippers on her feet.

"Nothing sis, Mum and Chris are just complaining about meetings at work."

Abby pulled up outside Gibbs and Jenny's house just before half past 6. She spent a minute in her car composing herself. She had made a promise to herself to try and calm herself down a little before meeting the 'Gibblets'. She checked her make-up in her mirror, and slowly walked to the door. She knocked, and Jenny answered. Abby took a minute to get used to the normality of the situation. She never saw Jenny in anything but suits at work, so to see her standing at her front door in jeans and top was a shift in the world.

"Alright Abby?" Jenny asked concerned. Abby shook herself and smiled.

"Fine." Jenny was glad Abby had decided to tone down the gothic look for the night. She was wearing a short black skirt with a pair of tights, and a Brain Matter t-shirt. She still had her hair in pig-tails and her make-up had been re-done.

"Come in Abby, Jethro Abby's here!" Jenny motioned to the basement.

"Be up in a minute." Abby and Jenny went through to the living room, where they found Ziva.

"Your basement gets crowded very quickly." Abby and Jenny laughed. Just then Chris walked into the living room. Abby stared; he looked just like a photo of Gibbs she'd seen.

"Hi, I'm Chris."

"Abby." They shook hands.

"I'm just going to go and freshen up, just got back from the base." Jenny nodded and Chris slipped upstairs to shower.

"He looks just like Gibbs." Abby squealed, trying to stay calm, but failing miserably. Jenny agreed.

"The girls are just helping Jethro with the boat; they'll be up in a minute." Just as Jenny finished speaking, Sophie and Erin came in.

"Are you Abby?" Sophie asked. Erin hit her.

"Soph!"

"Erin don't hit your sister." Jenny said.

"Sorry."

"Yeah I'm Abby, how does anyone tell you two apart?" Abby moaned.

"Years of practise." Gibbs laughed.

"We thought we'd be nice tonight, and wear these." Erin said, and motioned to the necklaces both girls were wearing. One had an 'S' on it, the other an 'E'.

"That way people can tell us apart." Sophie finished. Abby hugged the twins.

"There awesome! I love the Gibblets."

The rest of the team arrived soon. All were confused as why they had all turned up at the same address, to meet two different people. The twins and Christopher hid in the kitchen, as Jenny and Gibbs ushered everyone into the living room.

"Ok, we know this looks kinda strange, but there is a good explanation." Jenny said.

"It's like a really cool movie that I can't think of the name of…" Tony trailed off as Gibbs head slapped him.

"Thanks Boss."

"Ok, Abby, Ziva and Ducky all know the truth and we thought that maybe now we should tell the rest of you too. McGee and Tony looked at each other, Cynthia and Palmer doing the same. Gibbs whistled, and Christopher came into the living room, followed by Sophie and Erin. Eyes began to pop out of their sockets.

"This is Christopher, Sophie and Erin." Gibbs introduced the kids in turn.

"And don't worry; Erin and I are wearing our initial necklaces so you can tell us apart." Sophie assured the team.

"Thanks?" Tony said. "Boss…" Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Christopher, Sophie and Erin are my kids."

"They are also my kids." Said Jenny. They watched as Cynthia and Palmer quickly understood what that meant, followed by McGee. Tony still looked confused.

"DiNozzo!" Yelled Erin. That scared him, the others laughed.

"She's defiantly a Gibbs" laughed Abby.

"Tony, Jethro is my husband, and these are our kids." Jenny explained. It took a minute for the whole thing to sink in for Tony. Ziva came up behind him and offered him a beer. He took it gratefully.

"Keep them comin' Zi."

Despite the shaky start, the team soon warmed to the 'Gibblets', and they were still laughing and joking long after the pizza's had been eaten. By half 11, McGee, Abby and Erin were sitting on the sofa talking about computers, Palmer, Gibbs and Tony were talking to Christopher, and Cynthia was talking to Sophie about clothes. Ziva and Jenny were in the kitchen getting drinks.

"That went better than I thought." Jenny told her friend.

"You underestimate us Jenny. We're like family, family sticks together." Jenny hugged Ziva.

"Your dad doesn't know what he is missing." She smiled, Ziva smiled back, and they took the drinks into the living room, where the conversation continued into the early hours of the morning.

**Another chapter complete, I want to apologise again for the time it has taken me to upload this, but I hope it was worth the wait. Please read and review, it really makes my day to know someone is reading my writing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed already, and to those who have added me to their favourites and my story. I promise I will try to update more and quicker in future. **

**Beth ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I kinda got lost as to where to go with this story, but now I'm back on track and read to write! This chapter is a little McAbby fluff for all you McAbby fans, and there will be some Tiva too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (sadly) and I don't own the pen names used. If anyone has used them before I apologise, they are just random names I thought of.**

Chapter 5

McGee was sitting at his home computer late one night. It had been a few weeks since the team had met the 'Gibblets', and since then the team had been getting on better than ever. McGee and Erin had talked about their love of internet gaming and often met to play together. Since it was the weekend Erin was more than likely to stay up later playing, McGee had found out. His computer would often beep with a message from Erin asking to play at 2 in the morning. Tony had taken to calling them the Cyber twins. And so it was that late one Saturday night McGee found his computer beeping at him with a chat request from Erin.

_TechnologicalTwin: Hey McGee, whats up?_

_TheRealMcGregor: Hey Erin, nothing really, trying to come up with new ideas for the new Deep Six book; so far nothing. _

_TechnologicalTwin: Really?! Thinking of putting in any new characters? Hint hint_

_TheRealMcGregor: Very funny, I think Gibbs would kill me if I wrote about him and Jenny. _

_TechnologicalTwin: Well you don't need to be, this is all fiction remember. Besides mum's the only agent whose not in the book. _

_TheRealMcGregor: True. But she is also the only agent who could fire me!_

_TechnologicalTwin: Mum won't fire you, and if she does I won't speak to her ever again._

_TheRealMcGregor: lol thanks Erin._

_TechnologicalTwin: No problem, now can me and Sophie and Chris be in the books?_

_TheRealMcGregor: I'll think about it._

_TechnologicalTwin: sulks_

_TechnologicalTwin: You sure you're ok Tim? You seem really quiet tonight, how about a game to cheer you up? _

_TheRealMcGregor: Not tonight thanks Erin. Bad day at work. _

_TechnologicalTwin: Didn't you go see Abby?_

_TheRealMcGregor: Why would that make me have a bad day?_

_TechnologicalTwin: Well, Abby told me about how you used to date, under duress I might add, and I know how much you still care about her. _

_TheRealMcGregor: …_

_TechnologicalTwin: McGee you can deny it all you want, but I know you still like Abby. You spend more time with her than anyone else._

_TheRealMcGregor: We're friends, of course I spend time with her._

_TechnologicalTwin: MCGEE! You really are blind you know. Even in Deep Six you still show you care about her. _

_TheRealMcGregor: Really?_

_TechnologicalTwin: Yes. McGee you are a really nice person, just ask her to dinner or something. Your moaning is really putting me off my game! _

_TheRealMcGregor: Oh well then, maybe I'm up for that game now, prepare to be beaten! _

_TechnologicalTwin: In your dreams!_

McGee decided to take Erin's advice and so he invited Abby for dinner that Sunday night. At 6 there was a knock on the door. McGee opened it to find a smiling Abby on his doorstep.

"Hey McGee!"

"Hey Abby, come on in." Abby slipped into the apartment as McGee moved to the side. He'd move his typewriter into his bedroom for the night, and in its place he had set a table for their dinner.

"This looks nice." Abby motioned to the table.

"I thought I would go one better than a pizza in front of a TV." He said referring to the last time they had had dinner together. Abby laughed.

"Mind if I use the bathroom?" She asked. McGee shook his head. Abby slipped to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled a familiar number.

"Abby?"

"Erin, I need help!" She whispered.

"Ok hold on a second." Abby heard Erin getting up and shutting her door, she then heard the click that meant she was on speakerphone.

"Erin…"

"Abby don't worry its just me and Sophie. Chris has gone out with his girlfriend, Dad's working on the boat and Mum's just working. What's up?"

"I'm at McGee's."

"You went! We thought one of you would chicken out!" Sophie admitted.

"Thanks that gives me a real vote of confidence." Abby shot back.

"Sophie Abby." Erin said in a stern voice which could have rivalled her mothers.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Look Abby's whats actually wrong?"

"He's gone all out. His typewriter's been moved to his room and he's set his table up all nice and romantic."

"Awww, sweet." Sophie and Erin chorused.

"He actually took our advice. Whoops."

"Wait a minute, McGee's been talking to you too."

"Well technically he's been talking to Erin."

"Thanks sis. Look Abby me and Tim talk over games, he may have mentioned that he still likes you, and I may have told him to go for it. You like him too!"

"Well that's not the point." Abby said. There was a knock on the door.

"Abby you ok in their?"

"Fine, be out in a second." She whispered again, "Look what do I do?!"

"Just let go Abby." Sophie said, "You like McGee and McGee likes you; whats the problem?" Abby couldn't argue with that.

"Ok, thanks."

"Call us tomorrow and tell us how it went."

"Will do, night."

Abby hung up the phone and flushed the toilet. She unlocked the door and found McGee standing outside the door.

"You were talking to someone." Abby closed her eyes. She'd been caught.

"I called Erin and Sophie."

"You too?" McGee admitted. Abby nodded laughing. The two of them stood there for a few minutes laughing at the situation they had found themselves in. How come they needed hep from two 15 year old girls?

"What did they say?" McGee asked.

"Just to relax and go with the flow." Abby replied. "You?"

"Stop over thinking and just go with it."

"Shall we?" McGee asked.

"We shall." Abby said without a moment's hesitation.

At the same time, Ziva was sitting in her car outside Tony's apartment. She had been over to Tony's apartment many times before so why was this time so nerve racking? Because this time, Tony had asked her on a date. Sure he joked his way around it calling it another pizza and movie night but she had heard him the first time when he said 'would you like to come over for a date?' Ziva pulled out her phone and dialled the person who had convinced her to go in the first place.

"Hello?"

"Jenny, its Ziva."

"Ziva, how's it going?"

"I don't know I'm still sitting outside in my car."  
>"Ziva!"<p>

"This is harder than its sounds. I can't go in what if I make a fool of myself?"  
>"Ziva, if you make a fool of yourself Tony won't say anything because he's scared you'll kill him!" Ziva laughed.<p>

"That I will." Jenny chuckled.

"Look Ziva, just let go and have fun tonight. How do you think I ended up with Jethro?" Ziva smiled.

"Ziva?"

"Thank you." Ziva smiled again and hung up the phone.

Tony was nervous. He knew he shouldn't have asked Ziva on a date. He should have just said pizza and movies again. They'd done that before loads of times.

"Idiot!" Tony said head slapping himself.

"Tony?" came a noise from outside his front door. Tony groaned silently, Ziva had heard him. Actually though he was amazed that she came.

"Just coming Zi." Tony quickly ran to his door and opened it. There was Ziva hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hi."

"Hey." There then came an awkward silence.

"Do you erm, want to come in?"

"Please." Tony moved over to allow Ziva access to his home. She slipped in and Tony closed the door behind her. Taking her jacket off, she handed it to Tony who put it on his rack where he kept his own jackets.

"Good day?" Tony asked trying to keep the situation as normal as possible.

"Not bad."

"Cool." Tony realised that this was going to be more awkward than he had thought. He just decided to pretend that it was just another normal pizza and movie night.

"I've got the Sound of Music for tonight." Tony said with a smile. Ziva turned to face him. "You're really going to sit through the Sound of Music with me?"

"Yep." Ziva chuckled. Tony smiled; at least it was calmer between the two of them.

"I've also ordered the normal pizza's they should be here within 15 minutes."

"Good, I'm starving." Ziva moaned.

"Ok, so do you want to start watching the film and eat the pizzas when they get here?" Ziva thought for 2 seconds before asking her burning question.

"Tony, did you mean what you said about this being a date?"

Tony felt his mouth going dry. He looked at the ceiling. Ziva felt her heart deflate.

"Forget I asked." She said grabbing her jacket and heading for the door again.

"Ziva!" Tony called after her as she flew out of the door and into the rain. Ziva didn't stop, she continued running down the steps heading to her car, Tony managed to catch up to her and grab her arm. By this point they had both been soaked through by the pouring rain.

"Tony, just let me go home."

"Ziva, you can't go home like this."

"Why not? I'm just wet, I'm not injured!" Tony shifted his arm, which meant he could pull Ziva round and grab her other arm, causing her to drop her keys.

"Tony just let me go home, you know I can hurt you!"

"But you won't Zi I know you."

"You don't know me!"

"Maybe not, but I do know that I like you." That caused Ziva to stop wrestling out of his firm grasp.

"What?"

"Ziva, I did mean what I said when I asked you to come over for a date, I just tried to take it back because I thought you would kill me!" Ziva laughed. Tony joined in and released the grip on her. It was then that they both realised just how wet they both were.

"We should go inside." Tony said.

"There's something I need to do first though." Ziva said confidently as she pulled his face to hers and pressed her rain covered lips onto his. It took Tony a split second to respond by moving his hands to wrap around her waist, and push his lips back onto hers.

Meanwhile back at McGee's, Abby and McGee had finished their dinner and were now sitting on McGee's sofa, curled up to each other. McGee had his arm around the back of Abby's shoulders, the other entwined with her hand. Abby had taken off her shoes and had moved her feet onto the sofa, to sit with her head resting on McGee's chest and her other free hand was used as a pillow.

"I had no idea just how well you could cook." Abby said sighing.

"I'll tell you a secret, most of that stuff was pre-made. I just bought it from the supermarket." This set the two of them off giggling. It was safe to say that they had both had a little to drink, but neither was intoxicated. Just a little tipsy.

"Timmy?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"What do you want to do now?"  
>"Well we could put a film on?"<p>

"Not literally, what do you want to do about us?" McGee froze.

"Is there an us?" He said turning his head to face hers. She smiled at him.

"Depends on what you want." She said smiled her infectious smile. McGee wasted no time, he lowered his face and captured hers with a soft kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" She said.

**Another chapter; I think I may have made the characters slightly OC, but it just helps the flow of the story. Anyway, please read and review as normal, it helps me get into the flow of writing.**

**Enjoy**

**Beth ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this has taken so long for me to post, writers block is a right annoying thing! This chapter is based on the episode 'Sandblast' with my own twist, hope this will make up for the waiting ^_^ **

Chapter 6

Gibbs and the team had been called to their latest crime scene, a golf course. One of the bunkers had been rigged with an explosive and unfortunately it had been tripped by a father and son golf team, killing the father; Colonel Fredrick Cooper. The team had just pulled up at the course to find bomb experts combing the area to try and find anymore explosives left un-tripped.

"Oh great." McGee moaned. The team looked at him. "Poison ivy, just looking at it brings me out in a rash." Tony chuckled.

"Well don't look at it McGee; take DiNozzo and search the perimeter." Gibbs's attention was turned from his team to the army uniformed personnel standing in front of him.

'Great.' Gibbs thought. Suddenly his attention was captured by a voice from behind him.

"Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs turned around to find a female army officer standing behind him. She held out her hand.

"Lt Cornel Hollis Mann, Army CID." Gibbs shook her hand. She gestured to Ziva who was crouched a little away from Gibbs, inspecting something in the grass.

"Officer Ziva David?" She questioned. "Army Criminal Investigative Division has excellent intel."

"Good. You can use it to support our investigation." Gibbs said walking towards Ziva, slightly ignoring her.

"Our joint investigation." She replied following him. "With army in the lead. This isn't the Navy Army club; it's the Army Navy club." Hollis said emphasizing the 'Army' part of her sentence. Gibbs walked towards the bunker.

"That is a dead marine, at the Army Navy club." Cornel Mann looked at the body, a sad expression on her face.  
>"The Cornel's son said he saw what he thought was a spider web in the sandtrap."<p>

"Bunker." Gibbs interrupted.

"What?"

"It's called a bunker, not a sandtrap."

"A trip wire?" Ziva called.

"Possibly, as you can see there isn't much left to go on." Hollis sad sadly, nodding her head towards the bunker. "Of course there is a lot of ground to cover."  
>"18 holes." Gibbs added.<p>

"Wanna split up and search?" Hollis asked.

"Sure. My team will take the crime scene; yours can have all the others." Gibbs said with a smile. Hollis smiled.

"You're not taking away my crime scene, end of story." Ziva looked up at Gibbs's battle with Hollis Mann.

'Jenny isn't going to like this!' She thought.

"But if you ask nicely," Hollis continued, "I'll let you have the body." Gibbs turned his head when he heard the engine of a van cutting out. He smiled.

"I don't have to ask as my ME got here first." He nodded in Ducky's direction.

Hollis crossed her arms.

'Oh yeah, Jenny is really not going to like this!' Ziva smiled to herself.

"If this is going to be a pissing match, you had better have bought your umbrella." Hollis said with a smile in Gibbs's direction.

The conversation was interrupted by DiNozzo's cries from the edge of the bunker.

"Got some good news Boss!" He said heading in their direction. Ziva lowered her head and swallowed her laugh.

"Did I miss something?" He whispered to Ziva.

"If he wasn't already married, Gibbs would have just found ex-wife number 5." Tony's eyes widened.

"What have you got DiNozzo?" Tony smiled at Ziva.

"Found this outside the blast radius. It must have got carried, looks like part of a detonator."

"I checked the neighboring tee's myself." Cornel Mann butted in. Tony smirked at her.

"Well maybe you should have checked the trash cans?!" Tony said in his sarcastic tone. "Looks like a hole in one boss." He said dropping the evidence into Gibbs's waiting bag.

"Nice work."  
>"Thanks." Hollis looked shifty.<p>

Ducky had taken the body back to NCIS HQ and was examining it, when Gibbs and Hollis arrived in autopsy.

"But I forget to follow through, and the ball just goes a couple of feet! Not nearly as far as you travelled, my friend." Ducky said to his patient.

"Talking to himself?" Hollis whispered to Gibbs.

"The body." Gibbs said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ducky, who had obviously heard them turned to greet his visitors.

"Cornel, your CO requested copies of my autopsy reports, which he shall have." Ducky said.

"And the report is…" Gibbs asked.

"Well, cause of death was explosive dismemberment." Ducky said holding up one of the victim's feet.

"Yeah got that part." Gibbs said. Ducky gave him a look.

"What we don't have are any traceable fragments from the explosion." Hollis slipped in, trying to defuse the tension.

"Yes Abby was complaining about the evidence, which you collected for her, present company accepted of course." He said to the body.

"Bomb shell was plastic Duck…"

"Which means the fragments disintegrated." Hollis ended his sentence.

"Yes." Ducky said with a smile. "But not all of them. I managed to pull a few fragments from our body. The water in his body managed to cool them down before they disintegrated allowing you some evidence." He pasted Hollis a small evidence jar containing some of the small fragments he had pull out of the body.

"Get it to Abby." Gibbs said walking out. Hollis nodded a thank you, and headed after him.

Gibbs and Jenny walked out of M-TAC, and stood on the balcony overlooking the Bull-Pen.

"Is it just me or did the Sec-Nav seem nervous?" Jenny said with a sad expression. Gibbs just gave her a look. She smiled before her eyes were caught by Hollis talking to McGee.

"What's she like?" She asked. "Is she up to the job?"

"I'll let you know." Gibbs said with a cocky grin.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Jealous?" Gibbs asked with a smirk. Jenny playfully hit him on the arm.

"Don't need to be. My husband knows what will happen to him if he so much a flirted with another woman."

"Yeah, the couch does feel a bit lumpy sleeping on it." Gibbs said with a smile as he went to answer his ringing phone.

"Gibbs."

"Hey boss, it's DiNozzo." Gibbs dropped the phone from his ear, and whistled loudly.

"Up here DiNozzo." He waved as Tony chuckled.

"That's weird 'cause I thought you were still in M-TAC…" Tony said sheepishly.

"What DiNozzo?"

"Erm we…"

"Just found an unaccounted for vehicle from the Army Navy club." Hollis finished.

"What she said boss." Tony added quietly. Ziva through a smile at Tony, he smiled back, and walked over to Ziva's desk and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"You're welcome, my little hairy butt." She said with a chuckle. Hollis looked at the two of them, her eyes widening with realisation of the nature of the relationship between the partners. She looked back at McGee who was busy typing on his computer, updating the bolo they had out, and then turned her head back to Gibbs, who was talking with Jenny, who all of a sudden let out a laugh.

'What is going on here?' She whispered to herself.

"Do you think she had figured Tony and Ziva out?" Jenny asked nodding her head towards the Bull-Pen. Gibbs smiled at her.

"I think the whole of the agency had clocked what is going on between Tony and Ziva." They slowly walked over to the door to Jenny's office.

"What do you fancy doing for your birthday next week Jen?" He asked placing a hand on her arm. Jenny smiled.

"Oh how about a night with my husband on a private island somewhere?" Gibbs laughed.

"That could be arranged." He said in a low tone. Now it was Jenny's turn to smile.

"You know I will be just as happy with a night in, with my 2 favourite girls and my 2 favourite guys. Maybe we could invite the team and go out for dinner at some point, but I would love to spend my actual birthday with family." Gibbs smiled.

"Maybe dad could come up from Stillwater and we could make it a birthday weekend? Dinner with the team and family on Saturday and we could go out just the two of us on Sunday?" Jenny pushed open her office door and pulled Gibbs inside.

"Sounds perfect." She said and kissed him. Gibbs kissed back, unfortunately then his phone rang.

"Damn it." Jenny laughed.

"Don't worry; we can finish this off later tonight." Gibbs smiled and answered his phone.

"Gibbs… I'll be right there Tony." And after kissing his wife a quick goodbye, he left.

Gibbs, Tony and Hollis pulled up underneath a bridge on the outskirts of the town. The bolo had come back with a hit after someone had spotted the car they had been looking for which had been unaccounted for at the Army Navy Club and they had come to investigate. Army officers had already arrested the driver of the car they had come to search and the dog they had called was barking waiting to get into his job.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said gesturing to the prisoner.

"Army CID has it covered Agent Gibbs, I'M sure they can handle the interrogation." Tony was unsure of what to do. Gibbs turned to him, and Tony quickly left to follow the prisoner. Hollis rolled her eyes, before deciding to ask her question.

"Divorced right?" Gibbs decided to humour her.

"Twice." He said technically not telling her a lie.

"Only twice?" Hollis smiled. 'So he's free' she thought to herself.

"I'll be sure to let my superiors know how you assisted in the case." She said nodding towards the car, her way of telling Gibbs she thought the case would soon be over.

The army officers popped the trunk of the car, and a package was seen. The officers scrambled over the package, before shouting the all clear. Gibbs and Hollis walked over to the car. One of the officers pulled a something out of the car, throwing it onto the floor.

"Marijuana." He called out.

"Ok drugs." Hollis said, hands in her pockets. "Doesn't mean he didn't plant the bomb." Gibbs just smiled.

"You can have that interrogation," he said putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"I'll go look for the guy who killed our marine."

**And there is the first part of my next set of chapters. I want to try and draw the relationship between Hollis and Gibbs out a bit, before I bring it all crashing down for Hollis. I've never really liked her as a character, purely because she came between Gibbs and Jenny, sorry but I will always be a Jibbs forever fan! Anyway as always read and review and I will have a new chapter up soon. Hopefully with everything dying down a bit at school and work, I can get back into a regular writing schedule. **

**Beth ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Please don't hurt me! I know this has taken ages for me to upload, and I am really sorry about that, but honestly and sadly things have gotten in the way again. Life, work, and school the list seems to be endless. I will try to get a more regular update pattern I promise, but for now I am slightly at a lose for where this story is going to go after I finish the next few chapters, so if anyone has any ideas please let me know, your help would be really appreciated. **

Chapter 7

Gibbs was spending the night in his basement. Jenny had gone to pick up the girls from a friends house after their planned sleepover had changed at the last minute, and Chris was out on a date with Emily. He had begun to mix the paint he needed to finish the name on the current boat he was making, the Kelly. The name had in actual fact been the idea of Jenny and the kids. Gibbs had begun working on his first boat before he and Jenny had met and she was originally planned to be called, the Kelly, however by the time Gibbs had finished her he and Jenny had married and Christopher had been born, so Gibbs changed the name to, the Christopher. Then after that came HMS Erin and Sophie, and followed shortly by the Jenny, which had been the effort of both Gibbs and all his children as a surprise mother's day present for Jenny.

Gibbs had just sat down to paint when he heard a voice calling out, "Agent Gibbs?"

"Oh boy," Gibbs muttered to himself, thanking god that Jenny and the kids were out, but knowing at the same time that Jenny would be home soon, so he would need to get rid of Hollis quick.

"I've been ringing your bell for the last 3 minutes." She said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, been meaning to fix that." Gibbs lied. He had heard the bell, but he had chosen to ignore it, knowing that if it was Jenny or the kids they had a key each, or if it was the team they would know that the door was always open.

"Well the door was unlocked so," Hollis started walking down the stairs.

"So this would be trespassing and not breaking and entering?" Gibbs replied without taking his eyes off the boat. Hollis agreed, looking around the basement.

"Kelly?" She questioned.

"Is there a reason you broke into my house?" Gibbs said his voice changing the tone slightly to show Hollis he wasn't' playing any more.

"This is a joint investigation; I was hoping we could share some information." Hollis said with the formality back between the two of them. Gibbs sighed inward, knowing she wasn't leaving until they spoke properly, and so he offered her the first thing that came to mind.

"Beer?"

"Beer?" Hollis questioned as Gibbs used his paintbrush to point to his work bench, quickly remembering that he had left his wallet on the bench. He would be ok so long as she didn't look in it, but then why should she?

"Sure," Hollis said taking off her coat, something which Gibbs noticed.

'Hope she doesn't think she's staying long' He thought as he watched her walk over to the bench.

"I got the results back on the swab from the Toyota. There were traces of diesel fuel, and erm fertiliser." Hollis grabbed the cleanest cloth she could find and opened the beer bottle she now held.

"Same thing use to blow up the federal building in Oklahoma." She said staring at Gibbs's butt, as he had turned again to continue painting.

'Nice'. Hollis muttered to herself.

"Yeah, guy driving a Toyota was a greens keeper." Gibbs said uninterested.

"I know," Hollis replied running her fingers along the side of the boat. "He's around fuel and fertiliser all day. It was a bad lead." Hollis said holding her hands in a mock surrender.

"Anything you would like to share?" She added.

"I got some sardines upstairs." Gibbs joked.

"I meant about the case, but you knew that." Hollis added almost talking to herself.

"Girlfriend." She said clicking her fingers. "Is er, Kelly your girlfriend?" Gibbs stopped painting. He shook his head, 'I'm still not lying' he thought. Hollis nodded in response.

"Ok." 'Must be his mother or something' she thought. 'Time to go in for the kill.'

"CID did a profile on you for me. I know you have problems with authority, especially in front of a female."

"Did a female write that too?" Gibbs thought, knowing Jenny would get a chuckle out of that.

"Yep, she also wrote that you were a sniper, a good one too." Hollis added. Gibbs thought to himself, 'Jen will be home soon, leave woman!'

"But your eye sights shot." Hollis added. Gibbs paused for a moment. "Your injury prone, if not in a state of near death fulfilment."

'Jen would agree with that." Gibbs thought again.

"And although you're pressured and impatient, you're also passionate and loyal."

'Yes, to my wife!' Gibbs shouted in his head.

"In spite of the fact that you don't trust anyone." Hollis said picking at part of the wood with her nail. Gibbs placed a hand over hers to stop her.

"You are going to have to trust me." Hollis said quietly.

"Is there anything I should know about you before we get involved?"

'Bad choice of words' Gibbs thought to himself.

"Involved?" Hollis said with a glint in her eye.

"In the case." Gibbs clarified. Hollis's face fell.

"You can have NCIS do a profile on me if you would like."

'Bet Jen would love to do that.' Gibbs thought, 'I can already see how that would start.' He smiled.

"Oh I could." Gibbs said going back to his boat. "But I like surprises."

'And boy are you in for a big one.' Gibbs laughed. Hollis swallowed her beer, before collecting her coat and leaving the basement.

About 5 minutes later Jenny and the girls arrived home, with both girls saying a quick 'hello' to their dad before rushing to their room. Jenny joined her husband in the basement and sat on his lap giving him a kiss. She suddenly however wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air of the basement.

"Do I smell perfume?" She questioned. Gibbs let out the laugh he had been holding in since Hollis arrived.

"Long story."

Meanwhile Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee were all at Tony's for their annual 'once a month big movie night extravaganza,' Tony and Abby came up with the name.

"So what's next?" McGee asked as the credits for Abby's chosen film rolled in.

"Ziva's film" Tony said, knowing full well what the movie would be. Abby and Tim rolled their eyes at each other, whilst Ziva smiled to herself.

"I think we will all enjoy this." She said taking the film from her bag and slipping it into the DVD player.

"We should really do this soon with Gibbs, Jenny and the kids." Ziva added as she slipped back to her place next to Tony. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"You wanna ask Gibbs to come to a movie night?" Tim asked. Abby hit him playfully.

"I think he would now." She said. The others looked at her.

"Well since we found out about the twins and Chris, he become more…" Abby trailed off looking for the right word.

"Mellow?" Tony said.

"Quiet?" Tim said.

"Calmer?" Ziva said. Tony looked at her. "What?" Abby beamed as the word came to her.

"More daddyish." The team sighed.

"You tell him that Abby." Ziva said, knowing Jenny would get a laugh out of it. Just then their eyes were averted to the TV as the movie began, it wasn't however 'The Sound Of Music.' Tony's eyes widened.

Tim and Abby stared at Ziva.

"The Italian Job?" The both said together. Tony just beamed.

"That's my girl!"

The next day the team were hard at work in the Bull Pen waiting to find something useful. Ziva was on the phone speaking one of her numerous languages, Tim was typing away at his keyboard trying to access something or other and Tony was looking at the main screen trying to find something they had missed. Tim turned slowly and began scratching his leg where he had walking into some poison ivy the day before, as Tony smirked and got out his phone.

"And to think some people question the need for camera's on cell phones." He said.

"Tony!" Tim moaned, as Tony showed the video to Ziva.

"Wait till you see this, any ideas?" He said to his girlfriend. Ziva laughed.

"He's defiantly not making cappuccino." She said still laughing. Tim scowled.

"I was itchy. Its poison ivy and its spreading."

"This is your second tango with the weed McGee, maybe you should learn what that stuff looks like."

"And avoid it!" Ziva added, giving Tony a high five.

"I thought I did." Tim moaned, "This is killing me, and Gibbs told me to check out the forest. I should have just told him…"

"Told me what McGee?"

"No." Tim said.

"Well that probably would have been a good idea." Tony and Ziva sniggered behind Gibbs.

"Baking soda and vinegar, make a paste McGee."  
>"Thank you boss." McGee stood up.<p>

"Not now McGee." McGee sat down again. "After we catch the terrorist." Tony and Ziva laughed again.

"That could be a while." McGee muttered. "All the club guests check out and local leo's reported nothing suspicious in the area."

"DiNozzo."

"I've gone through the last month's video surveillance, and if a terrorist cell was casing the joint, they hid their tracks pretty well."

"Your contact at Interpol?" Gibbs said turning to Ziva.

"Said there was not uptake in chatter prior to the explosion."

"Could be home grown bad boys boss?" Tony added.

"There should still be some chatter no matter who it is." McGee added, sounding like he was in pain.

"However the cell is operating, they found a way to do so without leaving a shred of evidence." Ziva pointed out.

"Other than a dead marine?" Gibbs said

"Nice" Tony whispered.

After a rather funny conversation with Abby, McGee had been able to sort out his poison ivy problem, and Jenny had begun working in M-Tac. Gibbs soon joined her.

"Changed the locks Jen?"

"Treat level orange remember, we're on lock down." Jenny gave Gibbs a look that told him all he needed to know. Gibbs knew all about Jenny's fight with the frog, also known as La Grenouille, and how anxious she got when he was mentioned in a case. It had taken a while, but Jenny had finally let go of the resentment she felt towards the man, and her desire to kill him had slowly simmered down. She did however still hold him responsible for her father's death.

"Unless you have some good news for me?" She said.

"All I have is 300 wasted man hours. We're looking in the wrong direction." Gibbs said to his wife, taking the seat next to her, and placing a hand on her knee. Luckily it was dark so the technicians couldn't see his hand, or how red Jenny's face was going.

"Well I might be able to point you in the right one, Danielle?" Jenny called. A technician pressed a button and the screen lit up with three faces.

"This just came from the CIA concerning the golf course bombing." She passed Gibbs and envelope. He opened it and glancing at the title or the document, squinting his eyes in the darkness. Jenny sighed and passed him her glasses.

"A suspected home grown terrorist cell? Suspected by who?"

"A CIA informant," Jenny said as both she and Gibbs got up to look at the faces more closely.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?!" Gibbs shouted, handing back Jenny's glasses.

"Unfortunately it's probably the same reason we didn't hear about those flying lessons until after 9-11." Jenny said trying to calm down her husband. She knew just how mad he could get over a case.

"I've informed Army CID as well." Jenny added, knowing that wouldn't go down well. "Cornel Mann will meet you on site." Gibbs brushed a hand through his hair.

"Could you give us a moment?" Jenny asked the technicians, who nodded and stepped out of the room. Jenny walked to the machines and locked the room from the inside. For obvious reasons there were no cameras on in M-Tac when the room was locked from the inside, something which Jenny was grateful for. She placed her folder down on the desk and took off her head set.

"Jethro, if I had known about this before I would have told you, you know that." She said walking back to her husband. Gibbs sighed.

"I know you would have Jen. It just annoys me that's all." Jenny smiled.

"I know. I know how much cases like this mean to you. And I love that about you." Jenny placed a light kiss on her husbands left check, and his arms slid round her waist and pulled her close. Jenny placed her arms around his neck and the pair stood in a hug for a few minutes.

"You had better go, Cornel Mann will be waiting."

"Let her wait." Jenny chuckled. She then Gibbs slapped her husband.

"Nice to know that they work." Gibbs let go of his wife and rubbed his head, he smiled at her.

"By the way, I made a reservation for you and me at that little French place you like." Jenny smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Gibbs laughed and hugged Jenny again.

"And the team are all coming over the day after your birthday for a small party, Sophie and Erin have insisted I leave all the planning and cooking to them, however I made it clear that I want Chris to man the barbeque, and nothing too over the top. Dad said he wouldn't miss it either, he's babysitting the girls too when we go out, as Chris has to work. Dad said he can be down by Friday afternoon."

"Oh what a coincidence, I do believe I have Friday afternoon free, so I can pick him up from the station."

"Now that's why I married you." Jenny laughed and kissed her husband again.

Outside an abandoned warehouse Gibbs and the team pulled up to find Army CID and Cornel Mann waiting. She was giving orders.

"CID beat us again, that's the second time this week."  
>"I didn't know it was a race DiNozzo."<p>

"Oh no it just that I'm not used to these joint efforts." Tony said quickly, Ziva smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Give up Tony, you are digging a bigger pit."

"It's hole Zi."

Hollis loaded up her gun as Gibbs walked up to her.

"Glad to see you finally made it. To be honest I thought you would beat me here and head in without me."

"Thought you said I was the one with trust issues." Gibbs smiled. Hollis laughed.

As the door opened and the teams walked in, soldiers headed in front to clear the area and soon the shout was given out, the team re-holstering their guns. Gibbs turned his head to see "Death to America" written on the wall.

"Well that's original" he muttered. Hollis rambled off the list of maps and places which littered the walls, nobody really listening.

"Potential targets?" Ziva asked.

"Sure as hell weren't sight seeing." Gibbs added.

"Think I know who their target it boss." Tony said his head turned towards the ceiling, his fingers pointing to cans sitting on the beam, strapped together with tape and what looked like a cell phone attached to them.

"Us."

**And there is chapter 7. As a sort of apology I have made this a slightly longer chapter, but I hope that it is still enjoyable. As I mentioned before, I am at a small block on where to take this story next, so any ideas would be great. The next chapter, I will have the twins debating how to confuse Hollis which I am currently writing. After that I will be finishing up this episode and moving on. So until then, please read and review like always, and I hope you enjoy reading my stories. :)**

**Beth xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi… it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry but life seems to take over lately with me working 7 days a week I am still trying to find time to breathe let alone write. Luckily I have got a bit of time to myself so here is chapter 8. **

Chapter 8

As Jenny pulled the car into the driveway of their home, Sophie and Erin jumped out of the back of the car and rushed inside, saying 'hello' to their dad as they got in.

As they rushed into their bedroom, Sophie quickly shut the door and Erin pulled out her laptop and powered it up.

"And are you sure that Tim's gonna be online?"

"Sophie for the millionth time, yes! The whole team wants to talk to us and so they are gonna be round at Tim's and we are gonna Skype them and they will explain everything." Erin quickly tapped in her password and her laptop burst into life.

"Did Abby give you any hint's about what she wanted to talk to us about?" Erin questioned her twin.

Sophie shook her head. "Something's not right though. Did you see that car speeding away from our house as Mum drove home?" Erin looked up.

"You saw that too? I thought I was the only one?"

"Someone came to see Dad?" As Erin was about to reply, her computer began to flash with an incoming call.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Erin and Sophie gazed at the computer as the team appeared on screen.

"Are you alone?" Tony asked.

"No Tony can't you see mum and dad in the background?" Sophie said her tone was the vocal equivalent of a Gibbs slap, and Tony couldn't help but absentmindedly rub the back of his head.

"What did you wanna talk to us about guys?" Erin asked kicking her sister's foot off screen. Sophie yelped.

"Have you heard about the case we're currently working on?" Tim said.

"Mum and Dad don't really talk cases when their around us. But that doesn't mean to say that we don't listen in at the door sometimes." Sophie and Erin smiled and high fived each other.

"So what did you wanna talk to us about?" The team looked around each other before Ziva spoke.

"The current case we are working on is a joint case with Army CID. The lady they have sent over has a rather, shall we say interest in a certain team leader."

"Mum?" Sophie said confused. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Dad Soph. That must have been that car driving away from the house tonight."

"She came to see your dad tonight?" Abby was shocked. "Was Jenny there?"

"No mum came to pick us up from practise. She could have only been gone about half an hour tops." Sophie said.

"So let me get this straight." Erin said. "This woman you're working with has a crush on Dad; I'm guessing she doesn't know he's married?"

The team nodded.

"Her names Hollis Mann." Tim said, "I'm sending you over a picture now." Erin opened her email inbox and opened the email Tim had sent her to view the picture.

"We know there's no need to be concerned," Ziva said. "For one she's not a red head, and two if Gibbs did do anything with her Jenny would kill both of them slowly and painfully." The boys gulped at the idea of what Jenny would do to Gibbs if anything did happen between him and Hollis. The girls laughed.

"Ok so what is the problem?" Sophie asked. Abby smiled.

"We thought that maybe Hollis would like to meet you two?" The twins smiled.

"So what did you have in mind?"

The team had just returned from the warehouse where Ziva had disarmed the bomb, and stood around the screen looking at the pictures of the bomb.

"The bomb was set to go off when the cell phone was called." Tony stated.

"Prepaid and disposable, never been used." Ziva added.

"So there's no call log." Gibbs said with disappointment in his voice.

"Thanks to our bomb disposal expert we still have plenty to go with." Tony said squeezing Ziva's hand. She smiled back. "Abby's processing everything as we speak."

Gibbs rubbed a hand through his hair. He gazed up and saw Jenny smiling at him.

"I need coffee." Gibbs muttered as he left the Bull Pen. Hollis was still chatting on her cell phone as she watched Gibbs leave.

'Nice ass.' She thought as she watched him leave. Tony, Ziva and McGee watched as Hollis's eyes followed Gibbs as he left the room. Ziva turned her head and saw that Jenny had witnessed the whole encounter as well; she had a deep scowl on her face.

"Time to bring in the twins?" McGee asked.

"Time to bring in the twins." Tony said.

McGee pulled out his phone and sent a message to Erin, who was sitting in a quiet corner of the navy yard sipping a Caff-Pow. Erin quickly pressed dial on her phone and the hands free ear piece she had on, burst into life.

"Ready to go sis?"

"Ready, I'll go in first and then I'll let you know when you can come up."

Sophie agreed and the twins left on their phones/earpieces so that they could hear each others conversations with Hollis and the team. Sophie was hiding in the back room of Abby's lab after slipping in earlier. Both twins were wearing exactly the same top and jeans and had briefed the team on their plan that morning.

"Abby, Erin's on her way in."

"This is so cool," Abby said, "It's like a spy operation running out of my lab."

"Abby we aren't writing a James Bond movie script here."

"Is Erin actually in the building yet?" Abby asked ignoring her last comment. Sophie paused for a second.

"Yes I just heard her talking to the security guard. He made a comment about her earpiece. By the way thanks for getting the guard to allow us to wear these inside NCIS."

"No problem, the guy owed me a favour anyway. Come on I'll get the camera feed up on my computer for us to watch."

Erin had just entered the elevator and whispered to Sophie that she was heading up to the Bull-Pen when the doors opened and she stepped into the Bull-Pen. Scouting her head around, she noticed Jenny standing on the top of her balcony gazing out over the Bull-Pen. She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Cynthia, and a few seconds later Cynthia appeared and Jenny headed back into her office. Erin took a deep breath and headed over to the team.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Erin." Tony gave Erin a high five as she entered the Bull-Pen. Erin noticed Hollis was sitting in her Dad's desk.

"Can we help you?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry about me; I'm just here to see Abby. I thought I pop up and say to everyone." Erin smiled sweetly, a smile which gave Hollis the creeps. "Mind if I use the ladies first?"

"Sure, you know where it is." Ziva said. Erin nodded and slipped out of the Bull-Pen and into the ladies.

"Did you hear all that Soph?"

"Yep every word. She sound's nasty." Abby chuckled.

"Ok head to the elevator now and I will come down to the lab Abby, ready for your go Soph?"

"Bring it on."

Sophie was waiting outside the elevator to Abby's lab, and when Erin stepped out, Sophie stepped in, and headed back to the Bull-Pen.

"Hi all." Sophie said as she entered the Bull-Pen.

"Hello, forget something?" Hollis said.

"Yeah dropped my scarf." Sophie said picking it up off the floor making sure that Hollis saw her pick it up.

"Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Erin." Sophie held out a hand. Hollis shook it uncertainly. There was something about this girl that Hollis recognised but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked just like Jenny Shepard, but Hollis was pretty sure that she had no children. The woman lived for her work; she had no time for a family.

Sophie waved goodbye to Hollis and left for the elevator again.

A few seconds later Erin appeared from the elevator again, this time Tim was the one to acknowledge her appearance.

"Forget something Erin?"

"My scarf."

"But you just came back to get it." Hollis added sounding confused.

"No I didn't." Erin said picking up the scarf from the floor that Sophie had dropped after she had picked it up.

"Yes you did, you just came back to pick it up."

"No she didn't." Ziva said without taking her eyes off her computer screen.

Erin just shrugged as she picked up her scarf and left the Bull-Pen.

In Abby's lab she and Sophie burst into laughter.

"High five!" Abby said giving Sophie a high five. Erin suddenly ran into the lab.

"How cool was that?!" Erin said joining in the high fiving from both her twin and the scientist, when they heard a cough from behind them. The three of them turned their head slowly.

Jenny was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"We are so in trouble." Sophie muttered.

**So there we go. I'll try and not too leave it to long with my next posting. **

**Enjoy and please read and review. **

**Beth**


	10. Chapter 9

**Woah, it has been a while! Ok so huge problem, writer's block! I'm sure we've all had it at some point, and I'm pretty sure this won't be the last time, but ain't it a bitch! Ok, you will be happy to know I now have some idea of where I am going with this, but it may take me a while to get their. For those of you waiting on the Sister's Of Magic sequel, I will be posting that soon. Anyway, enjoy. **

Chapter 9

The twins looked at each other before both shouting "It was Abby's idea!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY WAS THIS MY IDEA, ALL I SAID WAS THAT MAYBE WE COULD DO SOMETHING TO STOP COLONEL MANN FROM FLIRTING WITH GIBBS!" Abby ranted and raved at the twins. They began to yell back. Jenny sighed. She gave a loud whistle, and the yelling stopped. Sophie, Erin and Abby looked at Jenny to find her standing with her hands on her hips, her heeled foot tapping on the floor and the look on her face, told them all to keep quiet.

"While I find the idea of getting Colonel Mann to stop flirting with my husband, I do not however condone this kind of behaviour especially from my own children." Her voice sounded firm but calm, something which scared the girls even more than they already were. Suddenly she gave a small smirk.

"However…" She slowly took a seat on one of the chairs in Abby's lab as she motioned for the others to join her. "I do think you could be going about this in a different way." She bent her head forward and giving a sly smile, motioned for the girls to come in close.

Meanwhile up in the Bull Pen, Coronel Mann was tapping away at her keyboard, unaware of the 3 agents watching her like a hawk. McGee tapped away at his computer and suddenly Tony and Ziva's IM messenger woke up.

'Where are the twins?'

'Don't know probie, Erin's your best friend, shouldn't you know?!'

'Ziva's their favourite aunt!'

'Hey!' Suddenly Abby's IM joined their conversation.

'We don't have a favourite!'

'Although Abby and Ziva would tie for first if we did :)' Came the reply.

'What about me?' Tony typed.

'… what about you?' Came the reply. Ziva and McGee had to cover a laugh.

'Come down here you guys, the plan's changed.' The trio looked at each other over the top of their computers, before they rose from their chairs and fled to the list, completely ignored by Hollis, who was still tapping at her computer.

The trio practically ran into Abby's lab, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jenny sitting at the desk.

"Hello." She said calmly. Ziva looked at Tony, Tony looked at McGee, McGee looked at Ziva.

"It was their idea." Tony said stepping back. Ziva gave him a murderous look before whispering in his ear, "You either take that back or…"

"I take back my entire last sentence." Tony said rather quickly. Abby and the twins laughed.

"Don't worry guys, Mum has a rather wicked idea." Sophie (or it might have been Erin, the team had no idea who was who at that point) said, before beckoning them close and whispered the new plan.

Back in the Bull Pen, Hollis looked up from her computer to notice the team had disappeared. She sighed.

"Nice to know that I'm being kept in the loop." She mumbled.

"Something wrong, Coronel Mann?" Erin said appearing out of nowhere. Hollis jumped.  
>"What the hell!"<p>

"Sorry I have a habit of doing that, mum says I get it from dad." She smiled and took a seat on the edge of Hollis's desk.

"So hows the case?" Hollis just blinked.

"I know I know you can't talk about it." She said with another smile. "I just thought that if you wanted to get on well with the team, you could use a hand."

"Pardon?"

"Listen, I have a sure fire way to get the guys to trust you, I'll put in a good word with them for you." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"As nice as that is," Hollis said having finally regained her composure, "I fail to see how that will help."

Down in the lab the team were trying hard not to laugh.

"I have to admit, this is way better than our plan." Ziva said, giving Jenny a smile.

"Nice idea mum, killing her with kindness." Sophie smiled at her sister's performance on the screen. "She's totally confused."

"I think what worries me the most is how good an actress your sister is." Jenny said. With that the team couldn't keep the laugher in.

"Oh, don't worry; the team completely trust my judgement. I'm like an un-official agent." She said beckoning Hollis towards her.

"By the time I'm finished, they will be begging you to join the team permanently. Besides I think you're cool." She said.

"Well thank you." Hollis said, turning back to her computer.

"I think that's your que guys." Abby said. The trio nodded and headed to the lift.

Back in the Bull Pen, Erin was still perched on the end of Hollis's desk, glancing at the screen pointing things out to her as she waited for the team to get back. She heard the lift ping and started to talk rather loudly.

"That is so cool Coronel Mann. I'm sure that you can break the case with that." Erin spotted Jenny standing in the lift also and nodded in her direction. She watched as the lift doors shut and Jenny emerged and walked into her office.

"Oh hey guys." Erin said to the trio as they walked back to their desks. "Hows Abby?" "She's ok, says you can go back whenever you want." McGee said.

"Great, think I might stay up here for a while though, see how you guys are doing with the case."

Meanwhile down in Abby's lab, Sophie suddenly had a horrible thought.  
>"Abby, dad should be back soon, how are we going to explain this without him ruining the whole plan?" Abby went white.<p>

"Stall him!" They both said together. Abby rushed into the back of her lab with her phone and began calling Gibbs trying to find out where he was.

"Erin, if you can hear me cough." Sophie said looking at the screen. In the Bull Pen Erin coughed.

"Abby is trying to find out where dad is; we may have to get you out of their quick." Abby rushed back.

"He's just getting into the lift; I heard it ping in the background!" She began tapping quickly at her computer to warn the others to keep quite as Sophie relayed the message to Erin.

"Get out of their now sis!"

"Excuse me; I need to go to the ladies." Erin said quickly leaping off of Hollis's desk and rushing into the ladies toilets."

"The ladies! That's the best excuse you could come up with?!" Sophie shouted at her twin.

"Well excuse me, I'm not the one who should be worrying about where dad is, I'm the one trying to put our plan into action!" Erin whispered back as a woman drying her hands looked at her strange. She smiled back.

"Help!" She whispered.

Sophie looked at Abby, who looked back with a blank expression.

"Soph, get mum to help" came Erin's quick reply. Abby grabbed her phone and dialled Cynthia's extension number.

"Hello?"

"Cynthia, no time to explain, put me through to Jenny now." Abby said rushing to get her words out, just as the pair saw the lift doors opening and Gibbs stepping out.

"Abby?"

"Gibbs just walked in the Bull Pen, Erin trapped in toilets, help!" She rambled.

"Leave it to me."

Gibbs had just taken his seat when his desk phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Nice to hear a friendly greeting." Gibbs smiled.

"Always good to know."

"Heard you went out for coffee, you got one for me?"  
>"Should I have?" Gibbs said setting the extra coffee cup he had bought down on his desk.<p>

"Jethro coffee now!" Jenny said laying the phone back down on the hook. In the Bull Pen Gibbs smiled to himself and left his chair grabbing the coffee on his way up to his wife's office. Jenny picked up the phone again and called Abby.

"I'll keep him busy as long as I can, get Erin out of the bathroom and into your lab, call me when she's there." She hung up the phone as Gibbs came through the door.

"Erin coast is clear, get out of their make some excuse and get to the lab now." Sophie relayed the message to her twin.

"Got it."

"Hey guys." Erin said on her return. The team gave her a smile and went back to their respective computer screens. Hollis gave her a wink. Erin winked back.

"Hope the case goes well, I'm gonna see Abby." She said with a wave as she headed for the lift. She heard the doors ping behind her and slipped in to see a surprised Palmer looking at her funny.

"Hey long time no see Jimmy." Erin said pressing the button for Abby's lab sharply, whilst giving Jimmy a look that said 'if you say a word, you'll be in trouble'. Jimmy nodded an understanding.

Abby quickly sent a message up to Jenny to tell her Erin was on her way down, and soon enough Gibbs appeared back on the screen taking his seat and clicking at his computer.

Soon after McGee's computer pinged and Gibbs and Hollis took off after a suspect. The trio released the breaths they had all been holding in.

For the rest of the day the twin's hid out in Abby's lab, occasionally making an appearance in the Bull Pen once they were sure Gibbs wouldn't be back anytime soon.

By the end of the day the team had successfully completed their plan, and with the team now being nicer to Hollis, she was unnerved to say the least. Once Gibbs had dismissed them, they took off for the night. Jenny had left her office after the team had gone and after giving Gibbs a silent message, she stepped into the lift and headed down to the car park to head home.

"You going?" Hollis said a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Can't stay here all night." Was the reply. Hollis picked up her coat from her chair and joined Gibbs walking to the lift.

"Fancy a bite to eat?" She asked. Gibbs laughed in his head. 'Sure, with my wife and children, not with you.'

"Got something to do tonight." He said getting into the lift as the doors opened. Hollis joined him.

"Some other time then."  
>"Maybe."<p>

When Gibbs arrived home he found Jenny sitting in the living room and book in hand and two glasses of bourbon on the table. The twins were sitting on the floor playing a game of chess and Christopher and his girlfriend Emily were sitting with them.

"How can you play chess with four people?"

"Tag teams Gibbs." Emily said. She and Christopher had been together for a few years and to all was an extended member of the family, and although they had their own place they often spent the night at the Gibbs family home. Gibbs laughed and took the glass of bourbon Jenny had set out for him and lifting her feet onto his lap, sat down on the sofa.

"How was Coronel Mann today?" Jenny asked not taking her eyes of her book.

"She seemed fine, the team seems to be getting on better with her, I think it creeps her out a bit, kinda like they are setting her up for a fall." The twins smiled at each other.

**So there we are, something tells me Jenny doesn't like it when other women flirt with her husband! Anyway this longer chapter is my way of apologising for the lateness of this one, hopefully the next chapter will finish off the episode and then what will Hollis do? As per normal please read and review, I will be forever grateful to you all. **

**Beth xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**So I'm getting better at updating sooner. Enjoy. By the way, I'm unsure when Jenny's birthday is so I'm gonna use Lauren Holly's birthday instead. **

Chapter 10

"Tony for the last time, if you do not stop criticising me for not de-activating that bomb any quicker, I will personally make sure that the next bomb that needs to be de-activated will be strapped to your wrist and I will be 3000 miles away!" Ziva shouted. McGee smiled.

"Don't know why you're laughing McGeek."

"I'm not the one who's pissed off my girlfriend Tony." Tim said smiling as the lift doors shut, cutting off Tony's scowling face from his view and sending him down to his girlfriend's lab. Tony scowled at the silver doors before following Ziva.

In Jenny's office Gibbs was on the receiving end of his wife's uncontrollable temper.

"How could you! You could have been blown to kingdom come!"

"Well I wasn't."

"That sounds like some lame ass excuse the girls use when they are late coming home!" Gibbs laughed.

"This isn't funny Leroy!" Jenny shrieked at him. When she called him 'Leroy' Gibbs knew he had gone too far. He wasted no time in grabbing his wife by her wrists and pulling her into him for a much needed hug. Jenny struggled against him, but soon he felt her relax and pull the folds of his jacket closer to her, refusing to let go.

"I could have lost you. The kids could have become fatherless." Gibbs kissed the top of his wife head and let her cry silent tears into his shirt. He managed to manoeuvre the two of them over to the sofa where he sat Jenny down and gently removed her from his jacket.

"Hey, stop with the tears ok?" Jenny smiled at her husband through her watery filled eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." She said gently punching him in the chest. Gibbs mocked a hurt expression before giving her a kiss.

Hollis meanwhile was on the phone to her superiors filling them in on how the case had turned out. She watched as Tony and Ziva continued to yell at each other before Tony gave her a hug. She watched for a few more minutes as the pair separated and Tony gave her a small kiss as a thank you and a well done for her actions. Ziva still looked annoyed, but she couldn't help but smile at Tony's poor attempt of an apology. Hollis heard Tony say something along the lines of 'I'll make it up to you', and Ziva's reply of 'I know you will' before the pair returned to their desks to finish up their paperwork.

"Yes sir, I'll be back on Monday." Hollis said hanging up her phone.

She sighed. If she was returning to CID on Monday then she only had the rest of the day to convince Jethro to a dinner date. She noticed as soon as they had arrived back he had headed up to the Director's office, and soon after she had heard a muffled sound coming from the office. She was sure that the director had been shouting at him for his actions. Personally she thought it had been quite a brave thing to do, stupid but brave none the less. Maybe that could be her edge, after a shouting match with the director, a dinner date with her would help to cool off his aggression?

She headed past Tony and Ziva who were making eyes at each other over the top of their computer screens and to her desk, where she sat down and took off her hat, and ran a hand through her hair undoing the pins which kept it in place. She heard the lift doors ping and noticed McGee returning from Abby's lab.

"How's Abby?" Ziva asked.

"She's ok, worried about all of us, but I think I reassured her."

Soon after Gibbs returned from Jenny's office. The team noticed his jacket was a bit crumpled and he had a small wet patch on his top and a smile on his face.

"You ok?" Hollis asked. "I heard the shouting from down here." The team smiled.

"I'm fine, I can handle the director." Gibbs said and began tapping at his computer, finishing up his report.

"We get these done; I might let you go early." Gibbs called out, to which Tony, Ziva and McGee began tapping rather quickly on their keyboards.

True to his word Gibbs let the team go as soon as they had finished their reports, after making Tony re-type some of his. Hollis was still sitting at her desk once the team had packed up and left at about 5.

"You not going too?" Gibbs asked as he signed his name on the bottom of the files.

"Wanted to make sure I had everything down right." Hollis said tapping out her last sentence. Gibbs smiled.

"Got plans for the weekend?" Hollis asked.

"My dad's down tonight, staying the weekend." Gibbs said. He had arranged for Jackson to come down a day earlier than planned so that Jackson could babysit Erin and Sophie (which the girls had responded with an argument of that they didn't need a babysitter), whilst Gibbs took Jenny out for a pre-birthday dinner. Christopher was out with Emily that night, but they had all agreed to be at the house for Jenny's surprise BBQ Saturday afternoon, including the team, Ducky, Abby, Palmer and Cynthia.

"Sounds like fun." Hollis said. Gibbs smiled.

"What about you?"

"Oh nothing much, just dinner in front of the TV as per normal." She said. Gibbs phone buzzed with a text from Jenny telling him she ready to go. Gibbs fired one back, telling her he'd meet her in the car park, as he was driving them both home that night.

"Listen Jethro." Hollis said suddenly standing in front of Gibbs's desk. "Do you fancy a drink maybe sometime next week?" Gibbs smiled.

"Goodnight Coronel Mann." He said gruffly, grabbing his bag and phone, shutting down the computer and placing the case reports (including Hollis's) in his draw ready to give to Jenny on Monday, and leaving the Bull Pen.

Later that night, Gibbs was waiting in the living room of their home, as Jackson came out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for this dad."

"No problem, although I don't think the girls are all too happy about it." Gibbs laughed.

"They're not happy with them having their grandfather all to themselves for a night, listening to all your stories. How could anyone not be happy with that?!"

"We heard that!" Came Sophie and Erin's reply from the kitchen. Both men laughed.

Just as the girls came out of the kitchen, Jenny came down the stairs. She was wearing the green dress she had worn to the Marine Corps Ball the year before, where as to avoid suspicion Ducky had escorted her, Gibbs however had enjoyed helping Jenny out of the dress later that night (Jenny had called it his most enjoyable birthday present to date). Gibbs held out his arm to his wife as she came down the stairs, she had left her hair hanging down over she shoulders and had a green clutch to match her dress in her hand. Jackson passed Gibbs both his and Jenny's coats and smiled at his daughter-in-law.

"You look lovely my dear."

"Thank you Jackson." Jenny said giving him a kiss. "Be good girls." She said as the pair stepped out of the house and headed to the car.

"Don't we always?" Sophie and Erin called out to them from the doorway.

Gibbs had booked reservations at the pair's favourite French restaurant on the outskirts of the town, where they were less likely to bump into anyone who would recognise them. He parked the car and headed round to hold the door open for Jenny, as he helped her out of the car.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Gibbs noticed as she got out of the car, she had a small knife concealed on a band around her leg, and he knew that she would also have a gun in her purse, just in case she needed it. Jenny also knew that Gibbs would have a gun about his person too, as the pair could never know when they would need their backup. Locking the car, Gibbs grabbed Jenny's hand and the pair headed into the restaurant, they were seated at their table and both ordered a small glass of bourbon to drink. Although they had menus in front of them both knew what they would order, and once the waiter came back with their drinks they placed their order and settled in for the night.

"Thank you Jethro, this is a lovely surprise."

"Anything for you Jen." Gibbs said kissing her hand. Jenny smiled wondering to herself how lucky she had been to end up with Gibbs as her husband.

Their dinner arrived soon and they spent a pleasant evening talking over plans for the summer, including a long weekend away for them both, with Christopher and the girls going to visit Jackson in Stillwater while they were away, work, and trivial topics that neither was sure how they got to them. Just before desert was served, Gibbs gave Jenny an early birthday present.

"Can I open it?"

"Course Jen, happy birthday." Jenny smiled as she opened the crimson box Gibbs had presented her with, to reveal a silver necklace. The pendant was that of a silver heart set with a dark purple stone just off centre. The heart itself was set with 3 small diamonds, and it sparkled every time it hit the light.

"Oh Jethro, it's beautiful." Jenny smiled at her husband.

"The man in the store said it should bring out your eyes." He rose from his seat and helped Jenny to fasten the necklace around her neck.

"I love it." She gave Gibbs a kiss.

Just a few shops away Hollis Mann was getting herself a take-away from her favourite Thai place. As she waited to get her order she noticed a restaurant just a little further down the road. By glancing at the name, she guessed it was a French restaurant, and it looked fancy.

"Order for Mann?"

"Thank you." Hollis said as she paid for her dinner and left the shop heading for her car. Just as she turned her key in the lock she heard a laugh in the air and turned her head. She spotted a man and a woman, most probably husband and wife, walking towards their car a little way down from hers. They seemed to be oblivious to anyone but themselves and Hollis couldn't help but think she had seen them both before. Suddenly it hit her, the man was Gibbs. She couldn't quite make out the woman, but as soon as she stepped into the light, Hollis recognised her immediately.

"Jenny?" She muttered to herself. Why would Gibbs and the director of NCIS be out for dinner together? Hollis watched as Gibbs helped Jenny into the car, and then get himself into the car. Hollis quickly got into her own car and followed Gibbs and Jenny as they drove away.

She followed them through the streets until they pulled up outside Gibbs's home. Hollis recognised it from her visit the other night. She parked a small distance from the house, but saw clearly as Gibbs and Jenny got out of the car and headed into the house. She saw the pair go into the house, and saw through the window as Gibbs gave Jenny a kiss that indicated they were more than just friends. She also spotted Erin through the window, and was thoroughly surprised when another girl of the same height and build joined Erin by the window.

"Twins?" Hollis muttered to herself. That would explain everything, and thinking back Hollis was sure that although both girls looked like Jenny, there was something about them that screamed Gibbs.

"Twin daughters!" She cried aloud. "There both Gibbs and the Director's daughters!" She said, her brain still unable to process what she had realised.

"But he said he was single?" She said, until she realised that Gibbs had said he was divorced, but not single.

"Oh boy." She said when suddenly a wicked thought came to her head. "I wonder if her boss knows?"

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Oh man I hate Hollis even more now. So what will happen, will Jenny and Gibbs's secret be revealed? Next update soon. As normal please read and review. **

**Beth xx**

Jenny's Necklace -  d/l225/m/mkupxPvoW0sFjB1g2rH_ 


	12. Chapter 11

**So here is my next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it. :)**

Chapter 11

Jenny sat in hers and Gibbs bed that night, waiting for her husband to come out of their en suite bathroom. Although Jenny loved her job dearly she couldn't help but think something was missing. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Gibbs come out of the bathroom and slip into the bed next to her.

"The kids asleep?" He asked.

"The girls are in bed, and Christopher and Emily are asleep in his room. Not sure about your dad though." Jenny said still not really paying her husband any attention, something Gibbs picked up on immediately. He sat himself up on his elbows and spoke to his wife softly.

"You're not still mad at me for this afternoon are you?"

At first Jenny didn't answer. Then she let out a long sigh and turned to face her husband.

"Do you ever feel like something is missing in your life?" Gibbs mind flashed to an image of Kelly and Shannon.

"I mean apart from them." Jenny said able to read her husband like a book.

"Jen why would anything be missing? I've got you and the kids and dad and the team, I couldn't be anymore happy if I tried." Jenny sighed again. Gibbs pulled himself up so he was sitting in the bed and wrapped an arm around his wife pulling her into him. Jenny automatically leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder.

For a while neither of them said anything or moved a muscle, then Jenny spoke.

"How did you feel when I became director?"

Jenny had taken up the director's job 5 years ago, when Tom Morrow had moved jobs, and when the girls were 10 and Christopher was 18. Before that Jenny had worked with other teams all over the country and often was away for periods of time, meaning she had missed out on parts of her children's lives. Although she was never gone for more than 6 months and was constantly calling the family, it wasn't the same. Although the family knew Jenny had taken a job in Washington, she hadn't told them she would be working for NCIS. She remembered the look of pure shock on Gibbs face when Tom had introduced her as his replacement. Once Tom had left Jenny excused the technicians and she remembered the very long conversation she had had with her husband. Although he was happy she won't be away for long periods of time, he still wasn't happy that his wife was now his boss.

Gibbs chuckled. "I wasn't exactly happy, but if it means that I could spend more time with you, both at home and at work, then I was all for it, and still am. I think the kids still love the fact you are my boss." Jenny remembered the laughing and taunts Gibbs had received from all 3 of their children when they found out about Jenny's new job. Jenny just sighed and rolled out of Gibbs's arms and turned away from her husband. Gibbs sighed and slipped out of the bed and walked around to face Jenny.

"What is it Jen?"

For a long time Jenny said nothing, then she replied.

"I had always had my 5 point plan, work my way to the top and get revenge for my father."

"Which you did."

"I know, but it didn't make me feel any better about his death. I though when I caught the frog it would be all over. But I felt nothing." Jenny said. Gibbs pushed her slightly and slipped back into the bed and hugged her.

"You got the guy Jen. He's dead and you were the one to get the justice." Gibbs placed a kiss on her forehead. Jenny shuffled.

"Jethro, how would you feel if I resigned as director?" Gibbs stiffened instantly.

"What would you do?" Jenny took a deep breath.

"The Sec-Nav has been asking me for a while now if I think it would be a good idea to enlarge your team."

"Enlarge it?!" Gibbs growled. Jenny turned to face her husband.

"Jethro your team works too hard. The Sec-Nav wants to try and make it easier on you all." Gibbs scoffed, Jenny punched him lightly.

"How?"

"By employing another 3 agents."

"I have enough trouble keeping control of the three I've got!" Gibbs interrupted. Jenny placed her hand over his mouth to stop his rant.

"And another team leader. Then that way you can work as a large team, or split into two teams depending on the case."

Gibbs had to admit it sounded like a good idea. By adding more agents and another leader, it would take some of the pressure of his team, and maybe they wouldn't have to spend almost every waking minute working.

"So have you had any applicants?" Jenny shuffled. Gibbs caught onto it immediately.

"You want one of my agents?" Jenny laughed.

"No Jethro, I was thinking of me." Gibbs was about to laugh when he noticed Jen was serious.

"Are you sure?"

"Jethro I am sick of staring at the four walls of my office all day. I'm sick of late night and early morning meetings with teams all over the world. I'm sick of missing out on so much of the kid's lives. But most of all, I want to get back out in the field, I hate paperwork!" Gibbs laughed. "What do you think?" Gibbs took all of a minute to form an answer.

"If it's what you want Jen, they I would love to work with you again." Jenny smiled.

"Good because I plan to put in my resignation and application in Monday." She said kissing him and turning over and getting ready to sleep. Gibbs laughed again, and snuggled up with Jenny. The pair was soon fast asleep.

The next morning Jenny was awoken to a delicious smell.

"Mmm" she moaned, "do I smell chocolate chip pancakes?"

"And coffee." Erin added a little too perky for first thing in the morning.

"Happy birthday mum." Sophie said holding out Jenny's breakfast tray, and Christopher passed her her cup of coffee. Gibbs and Jackson stood behind the girls and Emily stood with them.

"Happy birthday Jenny." She said. Jenny and Gibbs loved Emily like a third daughter, and both were secretly hoping their son would soon ask her to marry him. Each held a present as Jenny sat up in bed, the twins climbing on the bed with her. It was a tradition in the Gibbs household, that on the day of anyone's birth, they would do whatever they wanted all day, starting with breakfast in bed. Gibbs sat next to Jenny giving her a kiss, Jackson perched himself on the bed with his granddaughters, and Christopher sat on the stool of Jenny's dressing table, with Emily sitting on his knee.

"Thank you everyone." Jenny said taking a sip of coffee, and letting out a sigh of content.

Sophie and Erin passed Jenny their presents first, and Jenny couldn't help but laugh when she opened Sophie present to find the left shoe of a pair that she had pointed out, and Erin had given her right shoe. Christopher had given his mum a bottle of her favourite perfume, and Emily a box of her favourite chocolates. Jackson presented his daughter in law, with a beautiful hand carved wooden jewellery box, easily showing where Gibbs got his enthusiasm for wood working from.

"Jackson it's beautiful." Jenny said giving her father in law a hug. Jackson just smiled. He loved Jenny like a daughter, and was very glad that his son had married someone who could not only be his equal, but love him as much as he loved her.

From her husband, along with the necklace he had given her eh night before, he presented Jenny with a charm bracelet for which everyone had given her a charm. A pair of heels from Sophie, a set of handcuffs from Erin, a tube of lipstick from Jackson, a coffee mug from Emily and Christopher, and a red heart from Gibbs. Jenny felt her eyes brimming with tears as she usher everyone from the room so she could shower and change.

Gibbs had told the team to get to theirs for 4, so at 3 he and the kids set about getting all the food to the appropriate places. Emily was a trainee baker at a local shop, so she had made Jenny a birthday cake covered in edible flowers which Jenny had point blankly refused to eat as it looked so beautiful. Christopher fired up the BBQ as the doorbell rang. Sophie answered it to find Ducky standing on the doorstep. She greeted her honorary grandfather and ushered him out into the garden. As soon as Ducky had gotten himself seated the doorbell went again, and Erin answered it to reveal Abby and McGee, along with McGee's dog Jethro. Not long after Jimmy and Cynthia arrived, with Tony and Ziva following them.

"I told you we'd be celebrating your birthday with family." Gibbs laughed, as he saw his wife's shocked expression. After introducing the team to both Jackson and Emily, they spent an enjoyable afternoon just chatting and laughing together, telling stories of tales gone by. Jackson told the team a few embarrassing stories of Gibbs when he was growing up, and he in turn told them all some embarrassing stories of the team. For Jenny's present they had all clubbed together to get her a weekend pass at her favourite spa, to which Abby, Ziva, Emily, Cynthia, Sophie and Erin could join her.

"You all shouldn't have, this is too much." Jenny said when Abby presented her with their gift. But she was soon silenced out by Abby's we'll rehearsed speech about them all being a family, and families loving each other, to which Tony tacked on a quote from the film 'Lilo and Stitch' which earned him a head slap from Gibbs.

At the end of the day Jenny couldn't think of a single birthday she had enjoyed more, than this one.

**And so another chapter finished. I hope everyone is enjoying my story and hopefully you haven't got fed up of my writing yet. As always please read and review, I would love to get to 60 reviews by the end of this story. **

**Beth xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi, all sorry it's been a while since I posted, I have a real problem with writers block. **

Chapter 12

Jenny and Gibbs smiled to each other when they awoke Monday morning. They headed downstairs to find Jackson, Sophie, Erin and Emily sitting at the table drinking coffee and munching on breakfast.

"Morning." Jackson said to his son and daughter-in-law. Gibbs passed Jenny a cup of coffee.

"Where's Chris?" Jenny asked.

"Got called in to work early." Emily said. "Speaking of work, I should go and get a shower." Emily passed her plate to the twins who were washing and drying their plates.

"Don't be too long Em; I want a quick shower before school." Sophie added.

"Should have had one last night." Erin said in a sing song voice. Sophie splashed her.

"You two seem very happy this morning." Jackson smiled.

"Let's just say, by the end of today NCIS is gonna have a few changes." Jenny smiled and Gibbs placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Get a room." Sophie said as she and Erin left the room. Jenny laughed.

A little while later Sophie and Erin left for school, Emily volunteered to give them a lift on her way to work. Jenny and Gibbs stood in the hallway of their home waiting for Jenny's lift to arrive. Gibbs gave her a kiss, just as they heard the car horn.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Jen." Gibbs said with a smirk. Jenny thumped his shoulder.

"Just think Jethro, once I step down you and I can drive to work together." She said smirking. "Maybe I can drive your car to work one morning?!" Gibbs laughed.

"Don't make me start head slapping you Jen." The pair laughed.

By the time Jenny and Gibbs arrived, the rest of the team were sitting in the Bull Pen awaiting their arrival. They all looked very anxious.

"What's wrong with you lot?" Gibbs asked as they stepped out of the elevator. Just as Tony was about to answer, there came a voice from above them.

"Director Shepard, may I have a word please?" They turned their heads in shock to see the one man they had hoped would be free for a video conference. SecNav Phillip Davenport.

"Sir?" Jenny said with the shock obvious in her voice.

"You too Special Agent Gibbs." He said disappearing into Jenny's office. The pair looked at each other.

"What is going on?" Gibbs whispered. The team looked confused.

"We have no idea." Abby said.

"He was already here we got in this morning." Ziva said.

"Cynthia came down and said he was asking to see you as soon as you got in." McGee said to Jenny. Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other.

"What the hell were you thinking, married with children?" Davenport shouted at the pair.  
>"Sir…" Jenny tried to explain.<p>

"Shut up Jennifer! Have you both got any idea of the repercussions of your actions?"

"Sir, it was over 20 years ago." Jenny cried out.

"But it's going on now, unless you two have divorced without tell me either." Jenny and Gibbs both looked at each other, with one question on both of their minds.

'How the hell did he find out?!'

"Well, I'm waiting?!" Davenport exclaimed leaning back in Jenny's chair.

"What do you want us to say?" Gibbs said rising to stand behind Jenny's sitting form. His hands fell to her shoulders. Jenny's hands found themselves on top of Gibbs's.

"We fell in love sir, it's not a crime."

"No, but a relationship with your subordinate Jennifer that can only damage your reputation."

"Technically when we got together, I was his subordinate." Jenny muttered. Davenport ignored her.

"Jennifer, I don't know what we gonna do about this. This could ruin your career."

Jenny looked at Gibbs, he looked right back at her.

"I have an idea sir." Jenny said. Gibbs squeezed her shoulders.

"Go ahead; I'd love to hear it." He said with his voice laced with sarcasm.

"You asked me to find a team leader so that we could split the workload for Jethro's team. We'll I found one, me."

"You?"

"Me. Think about it, I resign as Director that means that we don't have to have a media scandal about mine and Jethro's relationship, then I take the job as the team leader alongside Jethro, which means that we will equal in job status and therefore no problem with our relationship. It's the perfect solution; I get on so well with the team already, they all see me and Jethro as the parents of our dysfunctional family." Davenport looked at the pair.

"That might work." He said quietly.

"It will work sir." Gibbs said. "Jenny is one the best field agents I have ever worked with; I would be honoured to have her as my partner again."

Davenport said nothing for a moment.

"Sir please." Jenny begged. Davenport looked at her.

"Jennifer," he began "are you sure this is what you want?" Jenny nodded.

"I've had enough of being a political figure sir, I want to get back to the thing that made me happiest; field work."

The team were waiting in the Bull Pen for Gibbs and Jenny, when they heard the door open and saw Davenport coming out of the office followed by Jenny and Gibbs. Unable to hear what was being said, the group simply watched on as Davenport spoke to the pair, before shaking both Gibbs and Jenny's hand, and headed down the stairs to the elevator followed by his security detail. Jenny and Gibbs watched him go, before beckoning to the very anxious and confused team. They quickly left their seats and all but ran up to Jenny's office, where they rushed in and Cynthia followed shutting the door behind them.

"Well, what happened?" Abby asked the pair. Gibbs and Jenny looked over the faces of the team. Abby was holding onto McGee's hand for dear life, almost as if if she let go then he would disappear forever. Ziva and Tony stood close and Jenny spotted their hands intertwined behind their backs, as although their relationship was known through-out the agency, they still liked to keep their PDA to the minimum at work. Ducky and Jimmy both looked worried, both were still dressed in the clothes they have arrived in, meaning neither had gone into Autopsy to change into their scrubs that morning. Cynthia was standing behind them her face just as confused as the rest of the team.

"Well the SecNav wasn't exactly thrilled to find out we've been married for over 20 years."

"Understatement of the decade." Gibbs muttered. Jenny nudged him.

"We have however come to an understanding, and the SecNav will be releasing my statement in the next couple of days."  
>"Statement, whats going on?" Tony questioned. Gibbs turned to Jenny and smiled.<p>

"I'm resigning as Director." Jenny announced.

The group was speechless.

"You're leaving?" Abby said very quietly. McGee pulled her in for a hug.

"Not completely." Jenny explained. "I'm leaving as Director, and going back to being a field agent. As of next week I am going to be the new team leader alongside Jethro."

"What?" Ziva asked.

"The SecNav has been asking a while now if we could create another team to work alongside you, and he was asking me recently to look over some agents who could be considered to be the new leader. I've wanted to get out of the office for a while now; this seemed like the best solution. I could go back to doing something I loved."

"So who would be your replacement?" Ducky asked.

"Most probably Leon Vance." Gibbs grunted.

"He's a good agent Jethro, and I've already told you I will deal him if you need me to."

"But how did he find out about your relationship?" Jimmy asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." Gibbs said. "We were planning to tell him today, but looks like someone got their first." Jenny looked like she was pondering something, when Ziva noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just couldn't help shake the feeling that someone is trying to ruin us. I mean nobody outside of this room, knew about our relationship or the kids. Yet somehow Davenport knew. Someone must have seen us and told him. But who?"

"What about Coronel Mann, she met the twins when they came over to confuse her." Abby said, it was clear in her voice she really didn't like Coronel Mann.

"She didn't know that the twins were twins Abby, or that they were mine and Jethro's children." Gibbs looked confused.

"When did Hollis meet Sophia and Erin?"

"Don't ask Jethro. Look it's a nice theory Abby, but we have no evidence to prove it. And anyway it doesn't matter, I was going to give up the Directorship anyway, all Hollis did was speed up the process." The team laughed.

**And there is my new chapter, I'm gonna be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters and hopefully then I will be able to completely focus my attention onto Finding Magic, and hopefully another set of stories I have in mind.**

**Please enjoy as always, read and review, and I look forward to reading your comments. **

**Bethxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**So writers block is finally quashed! I'm back! So sorry it has taken so long, I'm nearly finished with this story. I promised it won't be forever till I update my final chapter, which will follow this one.**

Chapter 13

The announcement of Jenny's resignation had sent shock waves through the agency. She had released a statement to the press to announce she was standing down to spend more time with her family and friends, and she would be still working for NCIS, forming another Major Response Team alongside Jethro's. Just as they had predicted Leon Vance was named as Jenny's successor, and he came into the HQ a couple of times during the week to see how things worked, and for Jenny to read him in on the active cases. Jenny spent a couple if days getting all her affairs in order, and she had to be formally interviewed for the team leaders post even though the job was unofficially hers. As they hadn't got anyone to join Jenny's team yet she would be working with Gibbs's team for the forceable future while they held interviews for her team members. Gibbs was pleased to be working with Jenny again even if it was only for a few weeks.

Monday morning came bright and early. Jenny awoke with a smile on her face. Jackson had gone home Saturday with the Gibbs family driving him to the train station and sending him off with a promise of seeing each other again in a few months, when the school holidays came around again. She leaned over and switched off her alarm clock, and snuggled back into her husband's arms. Jenny moaned happily as she saw Gibbs had his eyes open and was gazing at her.

"Morning."

"Morning." Jenny smiled as Gibbs placed a kiss on her nose.

"Ready for today?" She nodded and smiled again. Gibbs smiled at her.

"Feel weird not having your security detail ready to drive you in?" Jenny laughed.

"What do you think you are?"

The pair made their way downstairs to find Sophie, Erin, Chris and Emily all stood in the kitchen, the table full of pancakes, waffles, toast and coffee. Jenny and Jethro looked at each other, then back to their kids.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked. The twins shuffled on their feet, and Emily and Chris looked at each other before Chris said, "it's mum's good luck on your first day breakfast." Jenny felt a tear come to her eyes.

"Aww, that's so sweet." She gushed. Gibbs looked confused.

"How come all I get when I go work is a self made cup of coffee?"

"Cause I'm special." Jenny said hugging and kissing all the kids in turn. The twins made a scene of looking annoyed but all knew it was just an act.

"So what's everyone gonna call you at work Jenny?" Emily asked.

"Jenny?!" Sophie stated.

"No, I mean they already have an agent Gibbs, are you gonna be agent Shepard?"

"We hadn't really thought about it." Jenny admitted. "I suppose agent Shepard would be easier." She said in Jethro's direction.

"As long as we are working together, I don't care." He said wrapping an arm around his wife. The twins made a face.

"Ok, we are gonna get ready for school now." Sophie said pulling her twin upstairs.

"If we knew that a bit of affection would get you ready quicker we'd have done it years ago!" Gibbs called after them.

"Yeah dad." They called back.

Jenny and Gibbs smiled as they entered the Bull Pen. The had their hands intertwined and were both wearing their wedding rings on their fingers, instead of on the chains around their necks as they had done before. Although the press statement revealed Jenny was married, it hadn't revealed the name of her husband. Some of the agency had their suspicions about who their ex-bosses mystery man was, but no one dared to ask Jenny directly. To the team it was fun to watch agents flit around trying to find out about Jenny's private life, which was why they were all standing in the Bull-Pen awaiting the couples arrival. The team smiled as they watched as quiet a few agents noticed Jenny and Gibbs arriving together holding each other's hands. They could all hear the murmurs as the couple walked past.

"No way!"

"I knew it, I said he was her husband."

"So I guess the stories about them are true."

"How did he get such a hot wife?" The last one made Jenny chuckle, and caused Gibbs to move his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her into him. Jenny smiled, as Gibbs moved to whisper in her ear; "your mine, and mine only." Jenny smiled wider, "I wouldn't be so sure," she whispered back "some of the agents in the agency are rather sexy." She heard Gibbs growl into her ear, "You wait till I get you alone." He placed a kiss on her cheek as Jenny turned to face the team.

"Morning." She said with a cheery disposition. Abby looked at Jenny with a familiar expression on her face. Jenny laughed.

"Come here Abby." She said opening her arms as she did with her other children. Abby rushed to hug her, tightly, rather more tightly than normal.

"This is gonna be so cool!" She cried.

"Abby?" Jenny said muffled by the woman's tight grip. "I can't breathe." Abby let go instantly.

"Sorry." The team smiled.

"So when are you going to be interviewing for your new team members?" Ziva asked.

"Don't tell me you wanna get rid of her already?" Tony chuckled, before wincing as Ziva elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not for a couple of weeks, so your stuck with me till then." The team laughed, before the ringing of Gibbs desk phone interrupted them.

"Gibbs. On our way. Gear up we got a case." He said placing the phone back. Abby saluted the group as she headed down to her lab, with Jimmy and Ducky following her. Jenny grabbed her backpack and after lacing fingers with her husband again, the team left the Bull-Pen for their first case with Jenny.

Meanwhile back at Army CID HQ Hollis Mann was sitting at her desk reading some paperwork when she heard her colleague Louise behind her.

"Well I never." Louise's husband was a NCIS agent and after reading the paper that morning she was just as curious to find out the identity of Jenny Shepard's mystery husband.

"You alright?" Hollis asked turning in her chair.

"Didn't you work with a Special Agent Gibbs a couple of weeks back, that golf course bombing?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Louise smiled.

"You've heard Jenny Shepard is no longer the director of NCIS right, apparently she left to spend more time with her family." Hollis smirked inside. 'Left, more like she was fired after my little phone call.'

"Anyway," Louise continued, "Andy has just text, apparently her mystery husband is none other then Special Agent Gibbs! They came into work this morning holding hands and wearing their rings."

"Wait," Hollis was confused, "she came into NCIS this morning, I thought she left as director at the end of last week?"

"Didn't you read the paper?" Hollis shook her head. "She resigned as director, but she's now the team lead of another Major Response Team working alongside her husband."

"What!?" Hollis shrieked, cause the office to stop and stare at her. "I thought she didn't work for NCIS at all any more." Louise shook her head. 'Damn!' Hollis thought. Her big plan to get Jenny fired, had only lead to the red headed bitch working all day along side her husband, how unfair could life get?! Louise just smiled and fired back a text to her husband.

_**Andy: You're completely right, she fancies him like mad, I just told her Jenny is now a joint team lead with Gibbs, she nearly blew her top! :) See you tonight, I want all the details! **_

**So this is it; the penultimate chapter. A big thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story despite my varied posting pattern.**

**As always please read and review.**

**Beth xx**


	15. Epilogue

**And so we have come to the end of the story. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me, throughout my random postings, no matter how hard you try to stick to a writing schedule, it never seems to work out the way you want it to. Something always seems to pop up and get in the way. **

Epilogue

*May 1987 - 28 Years Earlier*

Leroy Jethro Gibbs strolled into work one Monday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Gibbs had a coffee in hand. It had the beginnings of a perfect day.

"Morning Gibbs." Came the call of his two team mates Stan Burley and Will Decker. Although Gibbs wouldn't admit it out loud, he was rather fond of his team mates. He may seem cold and calculated to them on many occasions, but in reality he would be lost without them, and they knew it.

"Morning Probie" came the call of his team leader, and one of his closest friends, Mike Franks. Mike had been there for Gibbs after the loss of his first wife Shannon, and their 8 year old daughter Kelly, and subsequently the man had been by his side through his next two marriages, and subsequent 2 divorces. Along with Gibbs's lifelong friend and NCIS's resident ME Donald *Ducky* Mallard.

"Where's our coffee then?" Burley moaned. He was known as the joker of the pack. While Decker had a more serious approach to life, Stan's philosophy was simply 'you only get one life, enjoy it!' And he certainly lived up to his motto.

"At the coffee shop." Gibbs retorted as he sat down at his desk. He heard Will laugh quietly, and knew that Mike would have a small and almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

The team had finished their case by lunch, and so Will and Stan decided to leave the building to get some food. They promised Mike and Gibbs they would bring something back for the two them, but Gibbs wasn't paying attention. He had recently expressed an interest to Mike about the possibility of doing some undercover work for the agency. Mike hadn't made any promises, but he had mentioned it to the Director Tom Morrow, who said he would look into any possibilities.

"Hey Probie." Mike said. Gibbs looked up from his paperwork.

"Yeah?"

"Why you wanna do undercover work anyway?" Gibbs sighed, and ran a hand through his short styled marine cut hairstyle.

"I wanna try something new." He admitted. It wasn't that NCIS was boring him, it was just he was itching to get out of sitting behind a desk all day, and the idea of little paperwork wasn't exactly a downside. When he was in the marines, Gibbs loved the idea of travelling to different places, and meeting different kinds of people. When he and Shannon had got married, the idea of running around all over the world seemed to dwindle, and when Kelly was born, Gibbs wanted nothing more than to finish his tour, and come home to two most important people in his world.

Mike simply grunted and turned his head back to his paperwork. Gibbs chuckled, if there was anyone who hated paperwork more than Gibbs did, it was Mike Franks. The man lived and breathed for the day that the paperwork system at NCIS was abolished, completely.

"Gibbs." Came a call from above them. He turned his head to see Tom Morrow standing on the balcony above the Bull-Pen. He made a motion with his finger for Gibbs to meet him in his office, and about 3 minutes later, that was where Gibbs stood. Tom passed him a file.

"Your new assignment." He said when Gibbs looked confused. "You said you wanted undercover work, here you go. An opportunity has come up in Paris, France. Yourself, Dr Mallard and another agent will be leaving for Paris end of next week. Don't worry about anything you have going on here, I'll deal with that." Gibbs was speechless. He hadn't expected his request to be filled that quickly.

"This other agent?" He started to ask, but Tom stopped him.

"She's already met Dr Mallard, I'm sure he can fill you in." He smirked.

And so a week later Gibbs was back sitting in Tom's office, awaiting his new partner. Gibbs had asked Ducky was he thought of her, Ducky simply told him that he thought she was a head-strong and confident woman, who at the same time was eager to learn and expand on her knowledge. Gibbs was in two minds about meeting his new partner. On the one hand, she seemed very new and inexperienced, almost as if she would play by the book, and the book only. But on the other hand, Ducky's description made her seem as if she'd done this before, and could handle herself in a male dominated career.

He glanced at the clock. It read 11:56. Tom had told him she would be arriving at NCIS at 12 noon. Gibbs swore the clock was going slower than it normally did. Tom simply smiled when he saw Gibbs looking at the clock for about the 300th time that morning. He was just about to come out with a comment about clock-watching, when there came a sharp and professional knock at the door.

"Come in." Tom called out and the door opened.

Gibbs held his breath as a tall, leggy, and confident young woman walked into the room. Her face was covered in simple and minimalistic make-up, which highlighted the natural contours and beauty of her face. She was wearing smart dark grey suit trousers and light pink blouse, covered by the jacket that matched her trousers. She had an NCIS ID badge clipped to the lapel of jacket, and a small black bag over her shoulder. Her natural crimson red hair was pulled into a tight professional looking ponytail, and in each of her ears was a small single gold earring.

Gibbs let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in. She was drop dead gorgeous. She turned to look at him, and then noticed her piercing green eyes.

"Jethro, I'd like you to meet your new partner. This is Jennifer Shepard, Jennifer this is Jethro Gibbs. I hope you two will be ok working together." Gibbs stood up and held out a hand to the red-headed beauty.

"I think we'll get along just fine, don't you Agent Gibbs." She said with a smile, taking his hand. Gibbs noticed her smile.

"I think so too. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jenny."

**And voila! I want to thank everyone who has stood by this story and followed it to the end. You guys are really great and it's nice to know that people are still reading my work. I can't believe it has taken me nearly 3 years to finish this story. To stick with me for this long, you guy are really awesome. A big thank you to all those who have followed this story, who have reviewed this story, who have favorited this story over the last 3 years. I hope I have done Jenny and Gibbs's relationship proud and I hope you guys, the NCIS fandom, have enjoyed my writing. **

**Thank you again, and I do have some more NCIS based stories in the works. I currently am nearly finished rough drafting a secret NCIS story which I have been planning and writing for nearly a year now, and after that I do have an NCIS/Harry Potter Crossover story planned (it will be my very first crossover, so bear with me on that one). So hopefully my secret story will be up soon. I want to get a bit more done on 'Finding Magic' before I start the NCIS/Harry Potter Crossover, so that might be a while, but I promise it will come.**

**So as I always close my chapters, please read and review, it would lovely to get my reviews for this story up to 60 (currently fanfiction tells me I'm at 53). And as ever if you have any questions or just wanna chat about NCIS or any of my other stories, or chat in general, please feel free to message me, I will always try to reply to every message. **

**Thanks again guys, you really are the best audience I could ask for. **

**Beth xx**


End file.
